That's What Friends Are For
by williewildcat
Summary: Ianto's old friend Brooklyn arrives with Dean and Sam for a visit and the hunter is less than thrilled as what she sees. Gwen better watch her back as she schemes to get Jack as Brooklyn catches on to her little games! This is for all the Gwen haters! :
1. Arrival

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me….Again I want to thank everyone out there for reading and reviewing!!!

* * *

After reading several stories where Gwen has tried and tried to come between Jack and Ianto…I decided to dive into the Gwen haters ring and offer up my own little piece of feel good lit!

Brooklyn looked down seeing Dean's hands were locked in a death grip on the arm rests. His face scrunched in apprehension and fear as they prepared for takeoff.

"Dean, it's gonna be alright. I didn't sense any demons hitching a ride and you said Cristo to every single passenger and crew member you passed."

Dean rapidly shook his head.

"You know how much I hate flying, Brook."

Brooklyn sighed and shook her head. This wasn't the first time they had flown overseas to see her old friend Ianto Jones and yet he freaked out every time like it was the first time he was in a plane.

"Dean, if you didn't want to come, you could've stayed home. I mean Markus and Brady could use the help around the house."

"Oh no they'll just make me their bitch the whole time."

Brooklyn raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Dean Jonathan Winchester, Markus and Brady would not make you their bitch as you so kindly put it. You damn well know they put as much effort into keeping the house demon proof as you do."

"I know I'm sorry. It's just I'm nervous that's all," he released a hand and covered one of hers. Dean smiled reassuringly at her before kissing her on the lips.

Several rows down Sam was the object of an overly dressed older woman's affections. It seemed Mrs. Robinson was rather sweet on the hunter as she would touch his hand or brush her arm alongside his. Dean looked back seeing his brother pleading for help with his eyes. But Dean smirked and spun around leaving Sam to fend for himself.

The plane roared to life and Dean immediately went into panic mode squeezing Brooklyn's hand so tight she felt the circulation being cut off. She leaned over and pulled the shade down which provided a little relief to the agitated hunter. This was going to be a long flight indeed.

* * *

"So uh what time does this friend of yours' flight land?"

Ianto turned around to see Jack standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. Part curiosity and part jealousy was written on the immortal's face. The Welshman merely smiled shook his head.

"Jack, for the millionth time Brooklyn is my friend. In case you haven't been listening the past few years she is rather happy with Dean Winchester. You remember him right?"

"Oh yeah the Neanderthal," Jack rolled his eyes.

Ianto's smile faltered slightly as he turned back around to finish preparing the morning coffee. After all this time Jack still had the lingering suspicion something was going on between him and the American. Ianto wished he could make Jack see that Brooklyn was just a very dear friend of his. She had saved his life when he was on temporary assignment in the United States and they forged a tight knit friendship ever since.

"I don't understand why you think so less of Dean. Sure his methods are brash and unorthodox but he's a good man, Jack. I met him and his brother and saw nothing but two good men saving people from evil."

"Oh yeah let's not forget his brother what's his name? Stan? Steve?"

"Sam," Ianto corrected him with a hint of fondness in his voice. He knew the younger brother had a crush on him but he had gently broken the news he was in love with another. Sam had understood but his feelings would never change. Jack wasn't exactly holding the same sentiment as his Welshman. He saw Sam as a threat along with the copper haired hunter.

Gwen watched the pair sensing an opportunity. She continued watching the Welshman assure Jack that nothing was there but a platonic love between them both. Maybe now she could her claws into Jack by playing off his fears about Sam and Brooklyn. She would be there to comfort the distraught man lending a shoulder for him to cry on.

"Soon Jack you will be running into my arms," she smirked to herself before turning away.

* * *

Dean woke up as the plane was touching down Cardiff Airport. Brooklyn smiled to herself as she had managed to slip the sleeping pill in his drink when he wasn't looking. She hated doing that but it was the only way he would calm down.

"Rise and shine sleepy head," she kissed him on the cheek.

"You slipped a damn sleeping pill in my pop didn't you?" He stretched and yawned.

"Well you weren't exactly calming down after we took off. Besides we're here," she pulled the shade up showing Dean the drastic change in scenery.

Dean rubbed his eyes and slid his seatbelt off as Brooklyn grabbed her laptop and together they staggered towards the exit. Sam was waiting inside the terminal relieved to be away from his stalker.

"Enjoy your flight Sammy?"

Sam narrowed his eyes and scrunched his face up darkening his handsome features.

"No. While you were lost in la la land I was being groped by Miss Havisham the entire flight."

Dean laughed as this had happened once before to him.

"Well you seem to be a hit with the 50 and older crowd."

"Bite me jerk."

"Bitch," Dean threw back.

Brooklyn rolled her eyes and grabbed Dean's hand.

"Come on let's get moving. I promised Ianto we'd meet him at his place by 8."

* * *

Ianto was getting out of the shower when there was a knock at his door. With towel wrapped around his waist he saw it was Brooklyn along with the Winchesters.

"Just a minute, Brook," he hollered out in his thick Welsh accent.

Dean looked over seeing the half crooked smile on his lover's face. He knew she thought of the Welshman as brother and nothing more. He had been there when the demon tried to kill him in Los Angeles several years ago and Ianto had grown on him though he wouldn't admit it to Brook. But when he met Jack Harkness for the first time, Dean was less than impressed.

The way he treated Ianto and flirted shameless with the dark haired woman called Gwen had made him upset. Dean had seen the hurt that Ianto had tried to hide but he could see it in those soulful eyes as clear as day. Brooklyn had tried to whip the bitch's ass on several occasions but Dean and Ianto had to hold her back for they knew there wouldn't be anything left of Gwen when Brooklyn was done.

The door swung open and Ianto was dressed in jeans and nice dark long sleeved shirt.

"Brook," Ianto wrapped his arms around her swinging the small hunter around. When he finally put her down they kissed each other on the cheek and smiled at one another.

"Ianto how have you been?!"

"Good," But Brooklyn noted a small hint of pain in her friend's eyes but kept quiet.

"Ianto you remember Dean and Sam," Dean extended his hand feeling the firm strong grip enclose his.

"Dean, still looking just as rugged as ever," Dean smiled and rubbed the back of his neck unsure of what to say.

"And Sam," Instead of taking Sam's hand, the Welshman pulled him into a warm embrace. Sam admitted to himself he missed the feeling of the smaller man's form against his.

"Hey Ianto," Sam's voice was warm as he greeted his friend.

"Well I told everyone we would meet down the street at the pub for dinner. Have you had anything to eat?"

"Uh no unless you count airline food," Dean grumbled recalling the sorry excuse for chicken picatta.

"Well then it is decided. Come, everyone else is anxious to see all three of you again."

* * *

Owen, Tosh, Gwen and Jack were seated waiting for Ianto and the Americans. Tosh was thrilled Brooklyn was back as they had bonded quite a bit when she visited Cardiff the first time. She even had helped in taking care of a Weevil problem and showed off her expert weapons skills. Owen had liked the American as well as she had a sense of humor and one of the most pleasant dispositions ever. Gwen and Jack didn't share the same views as their cohorts but each for different reasons.

"Hey Ianto!" Owen called out seeing the foursome enter. Ianto smiled and waved as the Americans followed behind.

Everyone exchanged greetings and settled in. Almost immediately Brooklyn sensed trouble. Gwen was flirting with Jack making Ianto seem uneasy around them. She looked over at Owen and Tosh as if say WTF?! Dean watched Brooklyn bristle up as her friend sat there looking down. He knew her well enough that she was itching to kick Gwen's ass.

"Uh excuse me," Gwen headed towards the ladies room. Brooklyn started to rise but Dean caught her hand and looked up at her.

"Brook don't do anything," Dean warned her.

"Don't worry Dean. You know me," she flashed a quick smile before following the woman.

"That's what I'm afraid of," he muttered taking a swig of beer.

* * *

**Okay this is my first time writing Torchwood so please go easy.....**


	2. Consider That A Friendly Warning

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me…Again thank you everyone out there for reading and reviewing as the support means a great deal to me!

* * *

Dean watched as Brooklyn casually followed Gwen towards the bathroom. He knew she had a protective streak when it came to Ianto and she knew Gwen was bad news when she first figured out what was going on.

_Cardiff…Two Years Prior…._

"So you guys fight aliens, Weevils and deal with time rifts?"

Ianto smiled and nodded his head.

Brooklyn nodded finding this all rather fascinating to say the least. Back home she had to fight demons, ghosts and vampires where here in Cardiff it was a whole other world, literally. She was glad that she had taken up the invitation to visit though Dean was hesitant to let her go for so long. Brooklyn kept her promise and called him every night staying up for several hours as she would listen to him speak in great detail about the latest case or how much of a bitch Sam was being.

"Brook are you alright?"

"Yeah I was just thinking about Dean that's all."

Ianto saw how her grey eyes lit up as she had talked about her hunter. In a way, the Welshman was a bit envious of the love they had. Ianto had wished Jack would come around and finally confess his love for him.

Just then Gwen and Jack entered giggling and carrying on like a couple of high school kids. Ianto looked away but not before the keen eyes of Brooklyn caught the sadness that ringed his eyes. She looked up at Jack and put two and two together. But that was not all she was seeing. Brooklyn could spot a little skank ten paces away and she was staring right at a skank. The hunter dug her fingers into the steel counter fighting the temptation to go over there and beat the ever living shit out of her right then and there.

"Brook, please don't," Ianto placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

"So Jack is the one you love?"

Ianto looked away almost appearing ashamed of it. Brooklyn felt the anger rising within her as her friend was hurting inside as the one he loved was acting like a total ass in front of him.

"Ianto does Jack know how you feel?" She prodded gently.

"Yes I have told him but he has never really reciprocated my feelings," he sighed sadly.

"I see…." Brooklyn looked back over to see Gwen getting very touchy with Jack. Her hands lightly ran down his arms and shoulders making it appear she was but harmlessly flirting. But Gwen wasn't fooling the American. When Brooklyn had first met Jack she wasn't very impressed and now her impressions were being confirmed by the callousness or plain stupidity of one Jack Harkness.

"But Brook please don't say anything. I don't wish to cause any problems."

"Ianto, you clearly are in love with Jack yet he's over there with some gutter snipe hanging all over him."

"Brook, Gwen is…."

"Going to get her ass kicked in about two seconds."

"Please don't…." He begged her using those wide sad eyes. Brooklyn pressed her lips tightly and looked down at the tile floor knowing if she looked at Gwen all hell would break loose.

"You know I need some fresh air. Do you guys take breaks around here?"

Ianto smiled and nodded.

_Cardiff….Present_

Brooklyn leaned up against the door with her arms crossed over her chest with one foot up against the door. No one else was in the bathroom but her and Gwen. She tapped her fingers against her arm as she waited for the unsuspecting woman to come out.

The flush of the toilet and unlocking of the stall door alerted the hunter that it was almost magic time. Her nerves flared up and her heart raced as she anticipated the confrontation ahead.

Gwen stepped out seeing Brooklyn standing there waiting for her.

"Oh well hello Brooklyn," she plastered a fake smile on her face as she washed her hands.

Brooklyn remained silent as a tomb but her sharp eyes were hard and cold as they bore down on Gwen. The woman looked up seeing the cold stare greeting her.

"I know what you're doing."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bullshit! You're trying to sink your claws into Jack and you damn well know how Ianto feels about him."

"Well Jack hasn't made any attempt to tell Ianto if and how he feels about him so I don't see why I cannot do a little harmless flirting."

"Harmless flirting?! Where I come from that's called being a skank!"

"Why don't you go crawling back to that Neanderthal boyfriend of yours out there?"

"You leave Dean out of this. This is between you and I Gwen," Brooklyn locked the door behind her.

"Well you don't know Jack like I do. He likes me, a lot. The way he touches me when we flirt or the manner to which he speaks to me. I can treat him so much better than Ianto ever would. I have yet to hear or see him treat Ianto like that."

Brooklyn was growing tired of Gwen's delusional rants. With one move she had Gwen pinned up against the stall wall. Gwen yelped out in pain.

"Oh shut up," Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"Let me go or I'll scream!"

"No you won't and I'll tell you why. One, I'll have you tight lipped before the first peep passes your lips. Two, you're not one to make a big scene, especially if Jack is around. So let's clear the air on a few things. Back off Jack. He may not be the sharpest knife in the drawer but your little street walker antics will only make it that much worse for you when he finally wakes up one morning and realizes he does love Ianto."

"You're dreaming," Gwen hissed.

"Actually it's the other way around. You are living in bubble world and soon the bubble is going to burst and cold cold reality will bitch slap you upside that thick head of yours."

Brooklyn released Gwen and straightened up before unlocking the door. She turned to Gwen one last time and got within inches of her face.

"Oh and one more thing: If you ever do anything that destroys Ianto's heart, you will answer to me and my 'Neanderthal' boyfriend won't be around to stop me. Consider this a friendly warning."

The dark menacing tone made Gwen uneasy but didn't deter her from getting what she wanted and she wanted Jack.

"You think you're gonna stop me little Yankee bitch? Guess again."

Brooklyn sat back down looking rather pleased with herself. Dean and Sam knew that look and exchanged worrisome glances.

Seconds later Gwen slumped down next to Jack but the brooding mood was only temporarily as she picked back up where she had left off with flirting with Jack. Brooklyn knew the little tart was trying to play games but Gwen didn't know who she was dealing with.

Their meals came and Dean dove in as the Shepherd's Pie was hitting the right spot with him. Sam and Brooklyn opted to savor their food. Ianto could only watch as Gwen continued her blatant display of brazen antics. He could feel his heart sinking that much lower as Jack continued to flirt right back. Brooklyn was getting irritated and wanted to just kick Gwen's ass and smack some sense into Jack.

Sam noticed how upset Ianto was looking and he kept his eye on the Welshman through the rest of the meal. Brooklyn knew Sam was still into Ianto and if Jack didn't wake up Sam would be more than willing to pick up the pieces.

Dean watched Brooklyn continue shooting hateful glances at Gwen. He knew she was going to eventually corner the Brit and it wasn't going to be pretty.

Tosh and Owen continued observing the other members of their party noticing Gwen had kicked up the antics after returning from the bathroom. They both knew Brooklyn said or did something too her.

"What do you think happened?" Owen asked Tosh in a hushed tone.

"I don't know Owen, but Gwen sure isn't looking in Brook's direction. If I didn't know better I would say she's afraid of her to some degree."

"I would be too after the way she handled that Weevil. The girl can handle a gun that is all I will say."

Tosh elbowed him in the side, "Owen, Brook wouldn't do anything unless she had good reason too. Besides, Gwen probably deserved it. I mean look at Ianto, he looks so miserable. If Jack doesn't put a stop to these shenanigans he will only drive Ianto straight towards Sam."

"And that's a bad thing?"

Tosh did have to admit Owen had a point. Sam was always so sweet and attentive towards the Welshman and never once disregarded him like Jack always seemed to do. Maybe Ianto would be better off with the American.

After dessert and another round, everyone decided it was time to part ways for the evening. The Torchwood group headed one way as the Americans went the opposite. Dean slid his hand in Brooklyn's as they headed back to the hotel.

"Brook, what did you do to Gwen?"

"Hmmm? I didn't hurt her Dean I only issued a friendly warning."

"Was that all?" He turned and raised an eyebrow at her. Brooklyn stopped feigning shock.

"Dean Jonathan Winchester! Do you honestly believe I would be that crazy to drop kick her ass in such a public setting?"

"Yes," Sam and Dean said in unison.

"Well I didn't. I was well behaved and besides you both know how Ianto feels about Jack. That little gutter snipe damn well knows he's in love with Jack and yes I am aware the lunkhead isn't exactly telling her to stop either. He must really love his ego to be stroked. It's no wonder Ianto hasn't gone insane already."

"Look Brook I know you see him as a brother but Ianto has to fight his own battles."

"Well sometimes we all need a helping hand."

Dean knew she wasn't going to stop until either Gwen is sent packing or Jack finally gets the balls to tell Ianto how he feels. Sam remained silent as he knew Ianto was hurting and the hunter was hoping maybe there was chance for him…..

* * *

Gwen sat up looking up information about the red headed devil.

"If you think you are going to thwart me, you are dead wrong Brooklyn."

The search turned up nothing that could be used against her so blackmail was out of the question. No she would just have to take on the Yankee bitch one on one.

* * *

**Well the battle lines have been drawn in the sand....What is Gwen planning??? **


	3. Matters of the Heart

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me….Again I want to thank everyone out there for reading and reviewing as the support means a great deal to me!

Again thank you everyone for the support with my first Torchwood/Supernatural crossover!

* * *

Jack paced around his office thinking about what had happened earlier in the evening. He had seen the way Sam had kept looking over at Ianto, his Ianto! Just who the Hell did Sam Winchester think he was? Didn't he see that Ianto wasn't into him? Jack had felt the jealousy burning beneath the surface as he sat there watching Sam's lovelorn eyes follow Ianto the entire time.

_Earlier at the pub…._

Jack watched as the fiery American followed Gwen towards the bathroom then turned back towards the group. Sam was sitting across from Ianto and had not taken his eyes off the Welshman once since arriving. The time lord recognized the emotions spilling into those rich chocolate depths as he had seen Ianto's own filled with the same sentiments.

Sam had more than a mere crush on his Welshman.

Jack didn't like the competition especially when it was in the form of a tall handsome brown eyed hunter named Sam Winchester. Still he held his tongue and shot a dirty look in Sam's direction but Dean caught the menacing stare and stared right back at the captain. Jack felt the jade daggers shooting straight into his soul but he didn't care. That Neanderthal had no business butting in where it didn't concern him and Brooklyn needed to keep a tighter leash on the caveman.

The time lord had kept the mask of calmness on and continued to flirt and talk with Gwen. He didn't see the harm in it since he didn't see her as anything other than a friend and he did share a bed with Ianto. Wasn't that enough to show he wasn't interested in any other person male or female? Well he was going to have to keep a closer eye on the Winchester brother until the plane was in the air and heading back towards the United States, thousands of miles away from his Welshman.

_Present…._

Jack was rattled from his thoughts by a rapping on the door. He looked up to see Gwen standing in the doorway.

"I tried to call you but when you didn't pick up I came over. Is everything alright?"

"Huh? Yeah just fine," he took a seat behind his desk thinking of the times when Ianto was bent over it crying out his name in pleasure and heated release.

Gwen knew he wasn't fine, far from it to be precise. She felt the twinge of hope returning as Jack appeared distraught. Apparently she missed something huge while being confronted by the Yankee bitch.

She crossed the office and placed a hand on his shoulder and offered a warm sweet smile. Jack covered her hand with his and smiled back before looking away and pulling his hand away. Gwen was irritated he pulled away but she had to be patient and not get too antsy.

"Jack I know you are not well. Tell me, what's the matter?"

He sighed and looked back up.

"It's Ianto. He hasn't said much or even looked at me ever since the Kingston Trio arrived."

Gwen watched as he ran his fingers through his hair and wished she was the one doing it. The time lord decided to go through some files that had been sitting on his desk for over a week now, hoping it would distract him from his personal crisis.

"Well has he said how he feels about you?"

"No, he hasn't," Jack kept his eyes on the files.

"Perhaps he isn't sure how he feels about you. I mean I saw the way he looks at Sam and how Sam looks at him. They clearly have a connection, Jack."

Jack froze and closed his eyes refusing to think of the possibility. Ianto was his!

"Well if you ever need to talk you know I am always here for you," she wrapped her hand around his once more and squeezed it.

Jack didn't look up and only nodded as he responded, "Thanks, Gwen."

She turned to leave him be feeling as if she had scored a small victory tonight.

* * *

Sam collapsed on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. It had been great seeing Ianto tonight and he looked pretty damn hot in the jeans and shirt. He found himself dreaming of what was hidden beneath the soft cotton and worn denim and of how sweet his mouth would taste pressed tightly against his own as his tongue slipped between hungry wet lips.

His jeans suddenly felt tight and restraining as Sam realized he was hard from all the sensuous lustful thoughts that paraded through his mind. The hunter slid his palm across the front of his jeans and in a smooth deliberate manner rubbed the growing bulge. His hips bucked with every stroke and Sam rubbed harder against his solid cock moaning and gasping at the feel of his thin cotton boxers chafing against the satin skin of his body. Images of the Welshman naked beneath him as he thrusted inside him raged in Sam's mind as he ripped the button and zipper apart then shoved his hand inside his boxers gripping his weeping cock tight. Another image flashed in his mind of Ianto on his knees with those full sinful lips wrapped gingerly around his cock and taking every single slick inch of him.

Sweat beaded up on his forehead matting his hair to his skin as his lips were pressed tight and eyes closed.

He whispered Ianto's name over and over as the thick white ropes of semen shot up and on his abdomen. Sam opened his eyes seeing the mess upon his body and clothing. His head dropped back against the pillow as his hand released his softening cock. The hunter rose and peeled away the clothing anxious for a hot soothing shower.

Sam ran his hands over his face while standing beneath the continuous stream feeling good and relaxed. He knew Jack had been throwing hateful looks at him in the pub but Sam didn't give a shit. Jack wasn't exactly swooping in to rescue his Welshman in distress at the time so he had continued on and enjoyed the company. Sure he wanted a shot at him but Ianto had not shown any interest other than friendship which had dampened Sam's hopes. But tonight had made him wonder otherwise.

* * *

Brooklyn and Dean were curled up together beneath the blankets. After the eventful evening at the pub, Dean decided to let her unleash that wild fury in a more positive and fun way. And Brooklyn did not disappoint.

Dean had to keep her quiet several times as she had become rather vocal and he feared Sam or the guest on the other side would begin pounding on the walls. But seeing her rocking hard on top of him was just too damn hot not let her make some noise as she had called out his name in need and lust driving him hard to his release.

Brooklyn did feel much better after making love to Dean but she wasn't about to let her guard down when it came to a certain dark haired woman. But she would worry about her tomorrow and instead focused on the sandy blonde green eyed hunter lying beside her.

She smiled lazily at Dean seeing an identical smile plastered on his face.

"Ready for that shower?" Dean waggled his eyebrows at his hunter.

"You didn't even have to ask," Brooklyn allowed him to lead her by the hand towards the bathroom.

* * *

Ianto held the mug tightly in his hands as he sat in his flat alone. He was feeling torn and confused after coming home by himself. He was deeply in love with Jack but the only thing he had shared with the Welshman was his bed. Jack had not made a single inclination on his feelings towards him. All the time lord had demonstrated was an aggressive jealousy towards Sam. If Jack didn't think he noticed, then the man was surely blind.

It felt like a slap in the face for him as he saw his friend as a threat but then sit there and make passes at Gwen. Taking a sip of his tea, Ianto let his thoughts drift to Sam. A small thin smile started to creep up on his lips and a warm feeling slowly spread through his body causing him to sink further into the couch.

He had to admit the American was handsome with those brown shaggy locks and soulful chestnut eyes. The Welshman had also taken notice of his body and how tight his ass was beneath the faded denim with holes that were in all the right places. There were a few times he daydreamed of what it would be like to let the shirt slide off and the denim slink down his hips and thighs.

Ianto liked Sam, a lot, but he still held out the hope Jack would eventually come around but would he be willing to wait and hold his heart back when he may never say those three words? Earlier at the pub he had caught out of the corner of his eyes the way Sam had looked longingly at him, the way his soul was spilling out for him to see and his heart was being worn upon his sleeve just for him.

The Welshman found himself entertaining the idea of opening up more to Sam but then again that nagging voice told him Jack would come around…..someday.

* * *

**This chapter didn't have Gwen getting her ass kicked I know....But that will be coming I promise....**


	4. Wake Up Call

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me….Again I want to thank everyone out there for reading and reviewing as the support means a great deal to me!!!

* * *

The next morning Ianto awoke to a knock on his door. Looking around he realized that he wasn't on his bed but his couch. The rapping on the door grew louder and more urgent as a voice called out on the other side.

"Ianto! Ianto you alright?!" Sam called out.

"Yes I'm alright!" Ianto called back.

The Welshman shook his head and hopped up off the couch. He felt a small twinge begin forming in his stomach as he extended a hand for the knob. Sam stood in the door way with an arm up and against the door frame. His dark mocha eyes were wide with panic that was extinguished the second Ianto stepped out the door.

"Thank god you're alright," Sam brushed by the confused Welshman and stepped inside.

"Well of course Sam. I came straight here after dinner. I needed to be alone that's all," Ianto quickly covered.

"Well you were supposed to meet us this morning for breakfast and when you didn't call or show I got worried."

Ianto blushed and quickly looked down at his feet. He wanted slap himself for acting like a shy school boy but stopped short of doing so. Ianto didn't know what was wrong or why he was acting like this around Sam. They were close friends and in the time he had known the hunter the Welshman had never behaved in such a manner.

"Ianto are you alright?" Sam tilted his head attempting to read what the Welshman was thinking.

"Yes, no I don't know Sam," he lowered his body back down on the couch. Ianto was confused over just what was running though his mind.

The couch shifted as it accommodated for the weight of the hunter beside him. Sam placed a hand on his friend's shoulder feeling Ianto tremble beneath his touch. Shivers ran through Sam's body as he leaned in closer and wrapped his arms around him. He was a bit shocked when he felt Ianto lean against him and settle in. It was something he had but only dreamed of since they first met.

"Please just hold me Sam," he whispered.

Sam rested his head on Ianto's shoulder hungering to feel more of the heat of the Welshman's body against his own. He felt Ianto's arms slip around his waist as he snuggled in. The soft sounds of his sighs went straight to Sam's growing cock.

_God I hope he can't feel that…._Sam thought. If Ianto could feel the bulge against his hip, he said nothing.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Sam was unsure of what his friend was trying to say.

"For being here for me. I just don't know what I'm feeling anymore. I love Jack with everything I have but…."

"But what?" Sam tilted the smaller man's head up. "Ianto you can tell me anything you know that right?"

Ianto meekly nodded.

"I've been denying how I feel about you, Sam."

"What do you mean?" Sam felt his hands begin to shake as his heart began pounding in anticipation of what the Welshman was about to say.

"I care about you, a lot. I like you for more than a friend, Sam."

"But what about Jack? You just said you love him with everything you have."

"And I do Sam but he hasn't made a single move or said a single word to me. He would rather flirt with Gwen and beat around the bush than be honest with me. I feel as if the only thing we have in common is the bed. At least around you I can be open and say what is on my mind without fear of being ashamed or feeling like I've just said something stupid. You do not know how liberating that is for me."

Sam smiled and looked away. His spirits soared as he knew what Ianto was trying to convey. The Welshman slipped his hands in Sam's and rubbed the top of his hands with his calloused thumbs. If Sam didn't have any self restraint Ianto would be naked and on top of him already.

"Ianto," Sam whispered, "If Jack doesn't feel the same way you do…."

"Sam I don't want you to think that you are going to be second place, because you aren't," he reached up and cupped the side of his friend's face gently pulling him down.

Sam nervously licked his lips as he saw something change in the Welshman's eyes. He noticed a heated need flare up in the soulful pools staring back at him.

Ianto made the first move. Sam let his hand gently pull him down until their lips softly pressed together. He was like putty in the man's hands letting him slide up and under the the button up shirt and feel the searing heat of the hunter's body press through the thin cotton shirt. Sam wanted this to go slow and he was going to let Ianto do whatever he wanted to him. He could dominate Sam in every way possible as long as the contact between their bodies never broke.

The Welshman quickly did away with the long sleeved shirt exposing hard strong arms. The white shirt went next revealing the well defined abs and upper body. Ianto didn't tell Sam but he had dreamt of this before. Of them on the couch carefully exploring one another's bodies letting hands, lips, teeth and tongue caress and taste earthen scented skin and flesh.

Sam helped Ianto out of the worn shirt and sleep pants showing the tent that had been pitched in his boxers. The Welshman bit down on his lip and turned a deeper hue of red. It was one of his fantasies coming true. Sam rushed back in wanting those swollen lips again. Ianto didn't fight back and instead opened his mouth wider feeling the slippery hot tongue of his new lover hungrily exploring the dark recesses of his mouth.

The hunter felt two skilled hands slip down beneath the waistline of his jeans, teasing along the top at first which elicited a moan from his lips. Sam raised his hips off the couch allowing for the restrictive denim to slide past his hips and thighs. He kicked them off as now they were both in just their boxers.

Sam gasped out feeling the sharp nipping of Ianto's teeth as they descended down his neck and chest. He felt his body being lowered back against the couch.

"Close your eyes," the hot breath brushed along his ear and neck. Sam felt his cock twitch beneath the thin layer as he wanted more. Ianto grinned seeing how badly the hunter wanted this. He hunched over and licked each sensitive nipple running his tongue over the erect hard buds. Ianto lightly blew on each watching Sam grip the cushions until his knuckles were tight and white. He continued running the very tip of his tongue around his nipples for a little bit longer before continuing down to the top of his boxers.

Ianto slipped the boxers slowly down Sam's hips letting the fabric tickle his already heightened sensitive skin. As his cock slowly became further exposed, Ianto teased the throbbing vein running on the underside. Sam panted and gasped hard for air and struggled to remain still as he felt the velvety tongue twirl and run along the weeping head and slit. The hunter was swimming in a sea of pleasure feeling his spirit separate from his body. He was in heaven at that moment, just him and the one his heart had pined for.

"God…." He panted fighting hard not to come.

Ianto kicked it up and slid a hand between Sam's parted legs and started caressing the tight ring of muscle and tracked back up to massage and stroke his balls and perineum. Sam bucked his hips as Ianto continued working his mouth up and down his cock while his hand teased.

"Ianto…." Sam whined feeling his body tighten behind his belly button and his balls press closer to his body.

Sam continued fucking Ianto's mouth as his hot release spilled in and down his throat. He felt his lover taking it all as he rode out the aftershocks of his orgasm. For the hunter this was one of his own little daydreams. But Ianto wasn't done yet. Standing he pulled Sam up and led him towards his room, the one that normally he shared with Jack. But today it was just him and Sam.

Ianto pushed Sam down on the bed feeling the rich brown eyes following his naked body. His cock curled up towards his stomach with beads of pre come coating the head. Sam watched as he coated his fingers with the cool lube and steadily pumped his hand until his cock was slick. With lube covered fingers, he slowly prepared Sam starting with one finger. He hissed at first to the burning pain but breathed out and forced his body to relax and accept the intrusion.

"That's it," Ianto's voice thick and slurred with lust. Sam fucked himself on the single digit as the second slowly pushed past the tight restrictive ring. Ianto kissed the hunter's inner thighs feeling his body was finally ready.

Sam whined at the absence of feeling full but quickly felt the head of his lover push against the puckered circle and fill him with his solid cock. He lay there letting the Welshman take control, feeling his hips snap hard against his. Sam looked up seeing the Welshman's head tilted back as he carried on thrusting inside the hunter's body.

He felt his balls tighten up and the curling sensation begin within his body as he felt his climax nearing. Sam slammed his hips against Ianto's seeing he was closer as their bodies rocked in tandem.

"Sam…Sam….Sam!"

Ianto exploded feeling the hot stick release fill Sam's body, marking him as he collapsed against the hunter. Their bodies slick with sweat and sticky with sex but they didn't care.

Sam closed his eyes and kissed the top of Ianto's head. He had felt them connect in that moment of passion. Neither one moved and opted to remain locked together and ignoring their cell phones as they continued ringing.

* * *

"Well, I think I know where Sam is," Dean sighed. Brooklyn nodded and ran her finger around the rim of her cup. Sam had left after Ianto didn't show up and knew where he was. She hoped that he wouldn't get his heart broken or Ianto wouldn't get his broken either.

She had sensed they were attracted to one another but Ianto had made it known he wanted Jack. But Brooklyn wondered if perhaps Ianto was starting to realize that if Jack doesn't come around then perhaps he did need to move on.

But she still had Gwen to deal with.

* * *

Gwen knew Jack was trying to call Ianto and she wondered if he was with Sam. If that was the case then she needed to be sure he caught them together or obtain something damning.

* * *

**Now what is that whack up to!??!?!**


	5. Seeds of Doubt Are Planted

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, but I wished I owned the guys…..

* * *

Several hours later the dynamic duo arrived at Torchwood. Brooklyn brought along her laptop so she could transfer some pictures from California onto Ianto's computer for him. She also hoped she could talk to Jack and Ianto separately as well.

To her dismay he wasn't there yet but figured out where he was and who he was still with. Placing her bag down Brooklyn headed off towards Jack's office passing Tosh and Owen along the way. They saw Sam had not arrived yet and didn't take long for either one to realize where their beloved Welshman was.

"What do you think," Tosh looked over at Owen.

"About which part?"

"You think Ianto's trying to move on?"

Owen sighed and turned towards Tosh. He bit down on his lip while choosing his words carefully.

"If he is then Jack's in for a rather rude awakening I'm afraid."

Jack was hunched over paperwork when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he didn't look up as Brooklyn slid inside and closed the door. Jack looked up to see the fiery hunter leaning casually against the door.

"Oh hello Brooklyn," he darted his eyes back down at the pile before him.

"We need to talk Jack," Brooklyn crossed the room and sat in a chair on the other side of the desk.

"About what?" He was slightly irritated by her presence. Jack knew if Brooklyn was there then odds were that her Neanderthal boyfriend Dean Winchester wasn't too far behind.

"About Ianto, that's what," Jack froze at the mention of the Welshman's name. He forced himself to look up at the hunter seeing her grey eyes stormy and glaring back right at him.

"Alright," he leaned back in his chair and kept his game face on as she spoke. Brooklyn knew Jack was freaking out on the inside and it would soon become increasingly difficult to keep that mask on once she was done.

"I'm not some stupid Yank you know. I saw everything that happened last night at the pub and don't even tell me that it was innocent. You didn't see how distraught Ianto was when you flirted like some common bar fly with Gwen. In case you haven't noticed, his heart aches for you Jack and yet you continue to act like his feelings and emotions mean shit to you."

Jack watched as Brooklyn stood and leaned forward over the desk until her face was mere inches from his.

"Ianto is like my brother and I hate seeing my family hurt by those they care about. And you are hurting him."

Jack stood and faced the angry hunter. His eyes narrowed and grew darker in her presence.

"Ianto hasn't said one damn thing to me about how he feels!"

"Did you ever think that maybe with the way you carry on like a fucking whore that he's hesitant to say the least!? Don't you remember how long it took him to get past the incident with Lisa!? He was so scared and refused to show any emotion above all love to another human being! But then you came along that all that changed."

Brooklyn stood back and crossed her arms over her chest while keeping her cold stare fixed on the time lord.

"If I didn't know better I'd think you were using Ianto just for a good fuck and nothing more."

That was it! Jack marched around the desk and invaded Brooklyn's personal space. The time lord pressed his taller body against her smaller one. Brooklyn stood there not intimidated by the macho display before her. If she were a guy Jack would've decked her but he knew she could just as easily drop kick his ass in two seconds flat.

"How dare you say such a thing you crazy bitch! I don't use Ianto for anything!"

Brooklyn was taken aback but held her ground. She had been called worse by demons that were way more civilized than this fool.

"Me doth think you protest too much, Jack."

Brooklyn turned and left leaving Jack fuming as he watched her go.

* * *

Gwen had heard the heated conversation as she quickly transferred the pictures to her computer from Brooklyn's. She had not had the chance to view them but had a feeling they would be quite helpful in achieving her goal. Jack was volatile and shaken and this would help tip the scales in her favor.

* * *

Sam and Ianto finally got around and were drying off from a rather lengthy and steamy shower. The hunter had told himself not to get pulled down too deeply but he couldn't help it. This was something he had wanted and desired since the first day he laid eyes on Ianto.

"Sam are you alright?" Sam shook his head and blinked before looking over at Ianto.

"Yeah, just zoned out," he reached for his jeans and boxers. Sam felt his eyes watching him as he slid the boxers and denim over his hips. The hunter felt his heart pounding as his mind raced with thoughts from the hot steamy sex they had. Sam suspected Brooklyn and Dean knew where he was and more precisely who he was with but he could care less about what they thought.

"Do you want to go get some breakfast before we head out?"

Ianto flopped down beside Sam with a tiny but sexy smirk on his lips.

"Sure," Sam answered confidently. If this was what Ianto wanted then he was more than willing to let him have it.

* * *

Dean was sharing more of his hunting stories with Tosh and Owen as Brooklyn appeared. All three noticed that she was looking slightly agitated.

"Brook is everything alright?" Brooklyn shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah," she nodded nonchalantly which was her way of saying don't ask.

Dean Tosh and Owen shrugged it off but each held their own suspicions about what happened behind closed doors.

"Oh I need to grab my laptop," Brooklyn turned and trotted off towards the break room where she had left her computer.

Gwen hurried and shut down the computer and placed it back in the bag before making a hasty retreat out the other door. Brooklyn flipped on the light and spotted her bag just where she had left it. As she collected the computer bag it felt warm against her skin. The hunter frowned but then remembered she had run it earlier in the morning before coming to Torchwood. Shrugging it off, the hunter walked off to show the pictures to Tosh and Owen.

Gwen sat at her computer and stuck the memory stick in her hard drive. She kept watch to make sure no one noticed what she was doing. The folder popped up and she clicked on it. The images that appeared made her face brighten and grin like the Cheshire cat. Hacking Brooklyn's password was easy and this was the icing on the cake as they say.

"Oh Jack…Your precious Ianto was rather loose while in the States…..But don't worry because I'll be here for you," she whispered to herself as she devised a way to show these to Jack.

* * *

Jack was seated at his desk when the email appeared. He saw the subject header which read "Ianto in California" and immediately clicked on it. He noticed several attachments were included and opened the first one. His mouth hit the floor and anger went through the roof at the image that flooded his screen.

There on the beach was his Ianto in the arms of that fucking Sam Winchester! They were clad in nothing more than swim trunks with the hunter lifting Ianto in his arms! Jack couldn't see straight as he opened the next image. The rage that was in tight control made his sight turn blurry.

Again Ianto and that fucking hunter were at ease side by side in front of a lighthouse. Sam's face was beaming as his shoulder touched the Welshman's. Ianto wasn't appearing to be uncomfortable in the very least either. Why that trademark sly grin was plastered as clear as day upon his lips, the same lips that he kissed so many times and felt wrapped around his cock.

He couldn't look at the other one as wondered now what happened during those months he was gone. Had Ianto screwed around behind his back? Was he losing his Welshman to the American? Was Ianto really ready to let go and move on into the waiting arms of Sam Winchester? He had to find out for himself and see it with his own two eyes. Pushing back and standing, Jack hurried out of the office just as Ianto and Sam were coming up the hallway laughing and carrying on.

"Ianto!" The hunter and Welshman froze in their tracks and turned to see a very angry Jack Harkness charging towards them. Gwen peered over seeing the fireworks were about to begin. Brooklyn tensed up as Dean refrained her in his arms while Tosh and Owen stood by ready to jump in and defend Sam and Ianto.

* * *

**Sorry about the slow update but I figured out where this is going now!!!!! Thank you everyone for the awesome support!!!**


	6. All Hell Breaks Loose

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, but I wish I owned the guys….*sighs*

For everyone out there supporting my first Torchwood/Supernatural story: Hugs to you all!!!

Wereleopard- Thanks for pimping this story on Live Journal!

* * *

Brooklyn glanced around not seeing that little snake Gwen anywhere. She suspected that the little sneak was involved somehow but right now she was focused on keeping Jack from killing Sam and Ianto.

"Lemme go Dean," she continued struggling.

"Sorry baby," he said in apologetic tone.

"Damn it Dean, Jack's ready to erupt like Mount Saint Helens over there and you're keeping me corralled!"

"Tosh and Owen can intervene if needed," he remained calm despite the wild thrashing of his lover against the tight gates of his arms.

Brooklyn growled and seethed as she could only watch the scene unfold.

Jack stopped in front of the pair with several of the pictures in his hand.

"Care to explain this!?!?" He shoved the pictures in the Welshman's face. The color drained from Ianto's face as he saw the photos.

"Jack, allow for me to explain," he calmly pleaded with the immortal.

"Explain what?! That you were gallivanting around behind my back with him?!" Jack pointed disgustedly at Sam which only angered Brooklyn even more.

"This was at the beach after Brooklyn nearly lost her life to a vampire, Jack. We were all enjoying our time after the hunt. Besides I do not feel the need to explain myself."

Brooklyn smiled slightly as he stood up to Jack. Tosh and Owen were silently impressed with how Ianto was handling an unstable Jack Harkness. Gwen continued to silently watch from her spot around the corner. She saw that Jack was about ready to explode at Ianto for the incriminating photos that a "friend" had sent him. He had not even stopped to wonder just who had sent the images in the first place. Jack had become so infuriated with content it had seemed to slip his mind.

"So did you?!" Jack demanded.

"Did I what Jack?" Ianto asked with an honest innocence.

"Fuck him!?" Sam stood there taken aback. If Jack didn't stop the Gestapo style interrogation he was going to intervene in a heartbeat.

"Why are you so concerned with what I did while away? It's not like you care," Ianto's face twisted in pain as he spoke. Jack then took a step back and looked through the pictures then up at Sam. The hunter picked up the rage and hatred being directed at him but Sam wasn't scared and wasn't about to back down.

"You have something you wanna say to me Jack?" Sam finally spoke up. The immortal glared at him letting his fury bubble just beneath the surface. He was waiting for Sam to say one more thing, just one more thing to set him off.

"Oh I have a lot to say to you Sam Winchester," the tone of Jack's voice was low and dangerous. Ianto grew worried for Sam as he had seen Jack angry before and this was nothing that he had ever seen before.

"Sam…." Ianto started to say but Sam shook his head and looked down in the Welshman's eyes and smiled sadly.

"Ianto, I'm not backing down."

"Please, Jack is…." Sam pressed his finger to Ianto's lips.

"Acting like a child, Ianto. I'm not scared of him. I will not let him treat you like this."

Ianto felt his heart swell at that and let Sam stay by his side. Jack was incensed by the intimate display.

Gwen chuckled quietly as it seemed Ianto was making his choice for all to see. It seemed this was working out very well indeed.

"I don't believe this! Ianto we need to talk my office now," Jack was almost shouting at the top of his lungs at this point.

Sam had enough of this attack on Ianto and fired back.

"You have no right talking to him like this. Ianto doesn't deserve to be treated like some common slave. He has been nothing but faithful, loyal and not once asked for anything in return. He has a beautiful soul and heart. But here you are ordering him around and acting like he has no feelings or emotions. He's his own master damn it and he doesn't need you to boss him around."

Tosh and Owen smiled slightly at the hunter's defense of their Welshman. Brooklyn relaxed slightly against Dean but remained on alert. She worried for Ianto's sanity and heart. The hunter knew that he was torn between Jack and Sam but right now it appeared Jack was on the losing end of things.

"I care about Ianto, Jack and I'll be damned if you break his heart."

Jack's mouth dropped open at the hunter's revelation. Now he wondered just what else was going on between them.

"How dare you come waltzing in and accuse me of breaking his heart!"

"Well then what fuck do you call what happened two nights ago huh? We all saw the way you were hanging all over Gwen, flirting and laughing without a care in the world."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh I do!" Brooklyn hollered from across the room. Jack looked her way seeing her fight against the Neanderthal's grip. He smirked at her and hollered over at Dean.

"Hey Dean why don't you tell Brooklyn to stay out of this."

"Sorry Jack I have not control or say over her. I don't know why you think I can keep her in line, but then again I'm a brainless Neanderthal who has the IQ of a walnut right?"

Jack felt his power deflate slightly as he knew Dean could "accidentally" let her slip from his grasp and then watch as the Yank ripped into him. Sam clenched his teeth knowing that was how Jack perceived his brother.

"My brother has seen and been through literal Hell, Jack. It takes someone who is selfless, caring and has a great deal of love for family to make such a sacrifice. He gave up his soul so I could live again. So before you say one more word about Dean or Brooklyn you better choose your words wisely."

"Jack and Sam please…." Ianto pleaded with both men.

"Ianto, stay out of this! This is between Sam and me."

Ianto flinched and stared at Jack, stunned at his actions.

"No Jack I will not. I care about Sam and I will not stand by and let you hurt him. You have no right to talk about him or Dean or Brooklyn in such a rude manner. They were there for me when you weren't. Do you know the real reason I left? I left because of you."

"Ianto why? What did I do?" Jack felt the walls begin to fall inside.

"I couldn't bear to be around you with the manner to which you saw me. I am nothing more than a good fuck to you, a way to release the pent up tension and pain. Never once did you show any kind of emotions towards me other than sexual. Sam Brook and Dean welcomed me in without question and showed me respect friendship and above all love. Brooklyn has been like my sister to me and for you to look down upon her with such disdain…."

"Ianto wait….I…I can explain," Ianto cut him off.

"Sam had been the perfect gentleman around me the entire time I was in the United States. He leant an ear for me to vent and a shoulder to cry on. Where were you all those times? I was heartbroken after losing Lisa and you offered me not a single word of solace."

Tosh and Owen never knew what Ianto was feeling and hiding but now they were getting a glimpse of just how deep the cuts ran through his heart.

"Jack, I think it is best I take some time off for a while," Ianto said quietly.

"No, you're not leaving until we talk about this."

"No, Jack there is nothing to talk about. If you had any feelings for me surely you would've said something or at least indicated something," Jack swore he could hear his Welshman's heart breaking with each word he breathed.

Ianto turned to Sam and Sam spoke quietly, "Ianto if you need space I totally understand."

Ianto smiled up at the hunter. "Sam, thank you for everything. Please walk with me."

He felt the burning stare of Jack's dangerous dark eyes on him as Sam allowed Ianto to walk ahead of him. The hunter gave one last look at Jack revealing nothing to the immortal. In a way Sam felt sorry for him as he realized too late what Ianto meant to him.

Jack couldn't move and only watch as Ianto and Sam left Torchwood. As the door closed behind the tall form of the hunter, Jack broke free from the trance and spun around to face the remaining two hunters. He blamed Brooklyn for all of this.

"You…." He growled at her. Brooklyn stood rigid ready for a fight.

"You have no one to blame but yourself, Jack," Tosh intervened.

"Stay out of it, Tosh. This is between me and red headed home wrecker over there."

"Jack…." Owen placed a hand on his friend's shoulder but the immortal brushed it off and charged towards Brooklyn and Dean.

Dean placed his body between the charging immortal and his hunter. There was no way he was gonna let that bastard lay one finger on Brooklyn.

"Bring it on Jack. I'm not afraid of you."

* * *

**Okay next update soon.....Has Ianto made his choice or is he just needing room from Jack? **

* * *


	7. The Aftermath

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, though I wish I owned the guys…..*sighs*

* * *

"This is your fault!" Jack accused Brooklyn and pointed a finger angrily in her direction. The hunter fired back with just as much spite and passion.

"Oh so I caused Ianto to leave you?! I turned him against you?! I'm not the one who flew off the deep end and refused to hear him out. I'm not the one who acted like Himmler just five minutes ago!"

"If you hadn't come here in the first place with that hunter!!!"

"Oh you leave Sam out of this!" Dean fired back.

Jack looked at Dean with a murderous stare. Brooklyn quickly stepped from around her hunter and between the two men. She was growing sick of Jack's behavior and someone needed to kick his ass. That person was her.

"Did you know about this Dean?! Did you?!" Jack was shouting at the top of his lungs.

"What if I did, what are you going to do about!? I'm not the one acting like a man whore!" Dean challenged Jack ready to take the immortal on. Just who the Hell did this guy think he was?

Jack was seeing red at this point and he was more than ready to meet Dean's challenge.

"I'll show you just what I intend to do about it," he started towards the hunter but a flash of red followed by a sharp uppercut to his chin stunned the immortal in place. Brooklyn had enough of his shit and couldn't hold it in any longer. Jack popped his jaw and shook his head quickly realizing who the owner of the fist was. Brooklyn stood firmly between the two men with hands molded into two perfect tight fists. One row of knuckles was turning bright red from the violent clash of bone on bone.

"You know what Jack? I am growing really tired of your little attitude. You accuse us of driving Ianto away when all along it was you succeeding in accomplishing that! You know Ianto was happy with us back in the US but you know what? He thought about you. Wondered what you were doing and what would happen when he came back. I guess he got his answer. So if you wanna take a swing then fire away at me because I can match you hit for hit and block for block."

Tosh and Owen were stunned but not entirely surprised by the display of force.

"I think Jack needed that," Owen whispered in a hushed tone.

"Yes he did," Tosh quickly agreed.

Gwen watched the fiasco and waited for the moment to strike. Brooklyn had not noticed her over in the corner and she was glad the hunter had not. Gwen had made sure she covered her tracks on the computer so it wouldn't be known she had stolen the pictures.

"Alright, perhaps it is best that we all cool down until level heads can prevail," Owen stepped in seeing the murderous exchanges between the hunter and immortal. Brooklyn relaxed her stance and dropped her hands until they opened up showing she was no longer a threat. Jack took a few moments before he finally stood down.

"You're right, Owen, perhaps Dean and I should head out and swing by tomorrow then. Maybe by that time common sense will prevail," she looked straight at Jack. She saw the resentment Jack was harboring in his rich coffee shaded hues and Brooklyn knew it was directed at her.

"Let me gather my stuff and then we'll head out of here," she flashed a quick smile at the other two as she hoisted the bag across her chest and over her shoulder. Dean was only more than happy to be vacating the room as he had felt the tension growing thicker with every passion minute.

"I'll be by tomorrow," she hollered and waved at Owen and Tosh as Dean guided her out the door.

Jack stormed off to his office and slammed the door shut causing the windows and other doors to rattle violently for several seconds. Tosh and Owen traded worried glances knowing that Jack was as stable as dynamite at this point. They decided it was best to let their leader calm down on his own terms and turned to their desks and work on some neglected paperwork.

Gwen decided to wait for a little bit before making her move. Her heart raced as she gathered her composure. This was the moment she had been waiting for ever since she met the immortal and now was her time to seize the day.

* * *

His anger had subsided though still lingered in the back of his mind and heart as he sat there amidst the piles of paperwork he had neglected for too long. Jack was running his fingers though his hair while resisting the emotional tsunami waiting to be unleashed. He couldn't focus on work let alone even look at the stacks that stared back at him. He wanted Ianto back.

Jack sighed heavily and let his hand slip down where the swollen tender spot was slowly healing. Maybe Brooklyn was right. Maybe his carrying on with Gwen was giving the Welshman the wrong idea. Maybe if he picked up the phone….

He reached over grasping the receiver in his hand and started punching in the buttons. To his dismay it went straight to his voicemail.

"I can't answer the phone but leave a brief message…." Jack replaced the receiver back down unsure of what he would say.

"Ianto, I wish I could take back what I did. I was so angry at those photos and instead of just hearing you out I lashed out like a lunatic!"

Jack cradled his face in his hands and relented to the sorrow that had welled up within.

A soft knock on his door went unheard as Gwen slowly opened the door to a darkened office and the sounds of soft sobbing. She looked over noticing Jack bent over his desk, body racked with sobbing and his body shook. Gwen smiled to herself knowing this was it.

"Jack?" She quietly called out.

Shuffling of papers and sniffling shattered the silence before the light clicked on. Jack had failed miserably in hiding his pain as his eyes were bloodshot and bleary.

"Jack is everything alright?" She asked in her sweetest tone.

"Uh yeah," he straightened up and kept his eyes fixed on his desk. Gwen knew he was lying and putting on a mask to shield his true emotions. She padded across the room and stood behind Jack.

"I heard some yelling and screaming," she feigned innocence over the whole incident, the one she instigated.

"Huh? Oh yeah, uh there was some disagreement between Brooklyn and I," he said dryly. Gwen shrugged at his indifference and placed her hands lightly on his shoulders. Jack did his best to ignore the contact but Gwen wasn't about to surrender so soon.

"Jack," the immortal sat up and turned to look up at her seeing her looking down with warmth and unmasked emotions that he wasn't aware she held.

"Gwen, look…." Gwen leaned in pressing her lips tightly against his cutting off any protest from Jack.

* * *

Sam handed Ianto the steaming mug as he sat back down beside the Welshman.

"Thank you," he steadied his hands and took a short sip of tea.

The hunter felt his heart breaking over Ianto's sadness. He wanted to rip Jack's lungs out for what he did but Ianto had pleaded with him and Sam backed down instead leading his friend back to his flat.

"Ianto, look…." Sam stopped short of what he wanted to say. Now wasn't the time to discuss such matters.

"Sam," Ianto placed the mug down, "you don't know how much your support has meant to me. I was certain Jack felt the same way I did but now after that rather violent outburst I am not so sure what to think anymore."

The sadness in his voice jerked at Sam's heart. Ianto looked away and wiped away a few tears that had bubbled in his eyes. He didn't want his friend to see him so distraught and despondent. Sam swallowed hard then sought out his shaking shoulder with a warm steady hand.

"Ianto," the Welshman turned and looked sadly at the hunter. Sam wiped the streaks from his face before drawing him to the safety and shelter of his arms. Ianto couldn't hold back and instead let the walls around his heart finally crash down.

"I feel so alone sometimes," he sobbed against Sam.

"Ianto, I am not going anywhere. You will never be alone again."

* * *

Brooklyn had connected her laptop and started searching around her files. She had seen the pictures and suspected something wasn't right but didn't realize it until after her spat with Jack. The hunter had a very sneaky suspicion who was behind this but she needed to prove it.

"Gwen when I get my hands on you will truly think I am a Yankee bitch from Hell."

* * *

**Finally I got some mojo!!! Maybe being out of state this week (Arkansas) is giving my mind a big boost!!! Thanks again everyone!!!**


	8. Knock Down Drag Out

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wish I owned the guys *sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn continued scouring her computer's records until she spotted something on the internal reader. Clicking on the time in question, she noticed the download was at around the time she and Jack were having their little showdown in his office. Though it didn't specify what had taken place, Brooklyn didn't need to guess what it was.

"Gwen you really don't know when to give up do you!?" She growled in anger. That tart was so getting it now. Slamming her computer shut, she rushed out of the room leaving Dean alone as he showered.

* * *

Jack pulled away stunned at what had just happened.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked.

"Gwen why did you just kiss me?" Jack was genuinely confused.

Gwen felt her face burning at the reaction she was receiving. This wasn't supposed to happen, Jack was supposed to respond in kind, not look horrified. She quickly covered her tracks.

"I was….I was only trying to console you that's all. I am sorry for startling you like that."

"No, it's alright. I thought it was….Never mind…." Jack waved it all off.

Gwen thought fast knowing she couldn't let her chance with Jack slip through her fingers now.

"You know I was going to grab something. Care to join me?"

"Sorry, I can't I have all this paperwork to do," Jack waved his hand over the stacks. Gwen's face dropped and she tried to change tactics.

"Jack, I know you're upset over everything and maybe taking a step back from work will help. So what do you say hmm?"

Jack leaned back in his seat contemplating getting out of this suffocating office, even if for a little bit.

"Alright, let me grab my coat," Gwen smiled sweetly while inside she was screaming for joy.

* * *

Brooklyn hoped she wasn't too late as she slipped out her phone and dialed up Owen.

"Brooklyn, hey," he greeted her.

"Owen is Jack and Gwen still there?"

"Uh no they just stepped out but I don't know where. Why is everything alright?"

"It won't be for someone once I get my hands on them. I'll be there in five minutes," Brooklyn snapped her phone shut.

Owen greeted her at the hidden entrance and noticed his friend was seeing red to put it lightly.

"Brook, what's wrong?"

Brooklyn balled her hands into two perfect fists and looked over at the doctor with a fury that made him uneasy.

"Brooklyn if you don't calm down I am going to have to give you something and call Dean."

Brooklyn brushed past him never saying a word even as she entered the main floor. Tosh looked up seeing how upset the American was and promptly rushed to her side.

"Brook, what's wrong? Owen said you were rather upset."

"Oh I'm upset alright. I warned her not to fuck with me and now she's gonna learn the hard way."

Owen raced in seeing Tosh had managed to get Brooklyn on the couch and a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Watch her, I'm going to call Dean," Owen went into doctor mode and looked her over making sure nothing else was wrong with her.

* * *

Dean had stepped out of the shower to find Brooklyn was missing.

"Brook?" He called out noticing her phone was missing.

"Damn it," he muttered beneath his breath. He had a pretty good idea where she was headed and reached for his phone as it started to ring.

"Dean, it's Tosh. Look we have Brooklyn here and she's rather angry."

"Alright, keep her there I'm on my way," he snapped his phone shut and rushed to get dressed.

* * *

Brooklyn stayed put knowing that eventually Gwen would come back and then she would lay into her. She warned her about staying away from Jack and doing anything to hurt Ianto but she didn't listen. Did she really think Brooklyn wouldn't figure out what was going on? She must either be really stupid or crazy and Brooklyn wasn't sure which it was.

Owen finished looking her over noticing no other symptoms or signs of illness. He knew Brooklyn was gunning for Gwen and he wasn't about to stand in her way. The doctor had witnessed firsthand just what happened when she got angry.

It had been her first time over here and some bloke in the local pub was hitting on her. Owen was with her along with Tosh and Ianto as Jack wouldn't be there till later and Gwen was ill. The guy had been basically eye fucking her from across the room and it had started to make her uneasy. The hunter had tried ignoring him and then politely telling him to fuck off in so many words but the bastard just didn't take the hint.

Owen Tosh and Ianto had no luck in telling the guy to buzz off and when the drunk laid a hand on Ianto, Brooklyn had lost it.

The hunter was on her heels and slamming the lumbering ox's head on the bar while twisting his arm and wrist in a twisted painful position behind his back. The guy yelped in pain and struggled further which only caused greater pressure against his bound limb. Brooklyn got down real close until she was in his face and growled in his ear.

"Listen asshole, when a lady says no, she means no! And if you ever touch or even so much look at us funny, you will learn the true meaning of the phrase pain and suffering."

She had released the bastard and he stood up with a large but shallow gash across his forehead and blood trickled down in random streaks. He called Brooklyn a bitch then stormed out of the bar never to be seen again.

"Owen I'm sorry," Brooklyn said out of nowhere.

"For what?" He sat down beside her.

"Brushing you off when I got here. I should never have let my anger blindside me like that."

"Look you care about Ianto and you see him as a brother and you don't want him to be hurt."

"Yeah I do," she sighed.

Owen smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"If you do go apeshit I won't stand in your way. But do me a favor and keep the bloodshed to a minimum?"

Brooklyn chuckled and nodded her head.

"Deal," she agreed.

* * *

Dean came rushing in to see Brooklyn sitting on the couch with Owen. The doctor stood and walked around to the hunter motioning for him to follow.

"She's calmed down but Dean she was enraged when she came in. I threatened to sedate her even."

"I think I know what it may be about. She mentioned suspecting Gwen getting in her computer since those pictures were only on her laptop."

"Dean you don't think Gwen would do that would you?"

"Given what she's told me about Gwen, I would bet the farm on it."

Brooklyn finished her coffee and leaned back against the couch feeling a migraine forming from the stress and anger flowing hard and fast through her veins. As she closed her eyes, the sounds of footsteps followed by laughter and familiar annoying voice. Brooklyn slowly rose and headed towards the sounds hearing them growing closer and stronger with every step.

Gwen and Jack returned unaware that an angry American hunter was waiting for one of them. Jack parted ways heading towards his office leaving Gwen on her own. The woman was in her own world, oblivious to the hunter approaching from behind.

"I warned you what would happen if you didn't keep your hands off Jack," the low sinister sounding voice growled in her ear.

Gwen froze mid typing knowing just who was hovering behind her.

"I don't know what you mean," she lied.

Brooklyn spun the chair around and gripped her hands tightly on the handles.

"Wrong answer," Brooklyn felt her rage welling in her chest then spreading throughout her body. This bitch had some nerve lying to her face!

"I know it was you who swiped those pictures off my computer and sent them to Jack. You don't think I can't operate a computer aside from the basics? Do you really think I'm that simple Gwen?!"

Gwen was at a loss for words. She could feel her fear creeping up but still she tried to keep a cool composure.

"I didn't send those photos," she lied once again. Brooklyn bitterly laughed at the woman's distortion of the truth. The hunter grabbed Gwen roughly by the arm dragging her out of her seat and down the hall.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Gwen slapped at her hand and arms.

Brooklyn slammed her hard against the wall fighting hard to keep her rage in check.

"What part of you are living in a bubble did you not understand Gwen!? Didn't I warn you to keep away from Jack? You just don't get it do you?"

"You're fucking crazy you know that? Just who the Hell do you think you are storming in here like a fucking Stormtrooper and accuse me of seducing Jack?"

Brooklyn's eyebrows went up as her hackles were now on edge.

"You what? You tried it didn't you?" Brooklyn hissed.

"Ianto hasn't lifted a finger or even said shit to Jack! He's fair game in my book."

"Oh you are soooooo demented and warped…."

"It's none of your business anyways who Jack sees. Maybe if that Neanderthal man of yours satisfied you a bit better……"

Gwen didn't see the fist until a blinding pain exploded through her face and jaw.

Jack and the others heard Gwen scream and rushed to where cussing and scuffling could be heard. They rushed down the hallway coming upon Brooklyn smacking and slapping Gwen all over. The small red haired hunter was all over the taller woman like a spider monkey avoiding any retaliation from the woman.

"Brook!" Dean shouted seeing as Gwen caught a fistful of Brooklyn's hair and ripping out a small patch. Brooklyn screamed in pain but the adrenaline numbed any pain as she smacked Gwen harder across the face and fisting both of her hands in her dark hair.

"You lying bitch!" Brooklyn hollered out as they were now rolling around on the floor with Brooklyn now having her hands wrapped around Gwen's throat cutting off any air. Dean sped past Jack and the others and tried to pry away his hunter. A fist smacked across his jaw hurling Dean backwards. Jack tried next and this time the immortal succeeded in pulling the fighting women apart. He pulled Brooklyn away keeping an arm securely around her waist. Brooklyn continued hollering obscenities while struggling and kicking against Jack.

"Let me go damn it!" Brooklyn screamed as Gwen wiped away the blood from her mouth and nose. Her fingers were still grappling the clump of red hair.

Dean took Brooklyn from Jack and hollered at Owen. The doctor had pulled up a sedative and quickly stabbed Brooklyn in the hip. She cried out in pain but soon the violent kicks and curses subsided and a more subdued tamer Brooklyn was slumped in Dean's arms.

"Did I win?" Her voice was slurred and thick as the drug took over.

"Yeah you sure did," Dean whispered as he carried Brooklyn towards the infirmary.

* * *

**I am sooooo sorry for the slow delay but I hope it was worth the wait!**


	9. Dazed and Confusions Cleared

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Owen came in to check on Brooklyn who was still knocked out. The doctor paused watching Dean as he kept a steady watch by her side. The hunter just sat there running his fingers through her hair while whispering in her ear. Owen lightly rapped on the door then stepped in.

"Owen hey," Dean smiled then turned his attention to Brooklyn.

"I see she's still sleeping," Owen began looking her over checking the stitches that were in her hair where Gwen had ripped away part of her scalp. She had a few bruises and scrapes over her arms and face but would heal in due time.

"Yeah, she hasn't really moved since we broke up the fight. I've never seen her so enraged and angry like this."

Owen sighed and sat down beside Dean.

"You know she cares a great deal for Ianto and when she saw what was going on the first time with Jack and Ianto she assumed the role of protective big sister I guess you could say. Now with the pictures being flashed around it seems she saw it as a personal attack as well."

"Yeah Brook always did have a soft spot for Ianto."

Owen nodded knowing each of them cared about Welshman in their own ways. He quickly wrapped up his exam then left to retrieve more painkillers and antibiotics for his patient.

* * *

In the next room, Gwen was faring a bit better despite Brooklyn's vicious attack. Owen entered to check up on her as well.

"That American is bloody fucking psycho!" Gwen spat.

"Gwen, did you send those pictures to Jack?" Owen asked gently. He watched as Gwen choked up and went rigid on the table.

"Why would I do that if I knew it would spark such a reaction from the red haired devil?"

"I don't know I was hoping you could answer that."

"Well I didn't Owen," Gwen said tightly. The doctor could tell she was hiding something and had a sneaky suspicion that it revolved around those pictures.

"Alright I'll take your word for it. But if it does come out you were the one who did it, I would be as far away from here as possible," Owen dispensed his friendly warning in a cautionary manner as he finished putting the steri strips on her forehead and cheek then looked her over one last time.

Gwen realized that her little plan didn't work out as she had hoped it would given Brooklyn was on her trail waiting for one slip up to nail her to the cross. Well she was going to have to be more careful next time.

* * *

Tosh hung up the phone frustrated she couldn't get a hold of Sam or Ianto. She knew Ianto was going to flip out when he heard what happened but that would be between him and Brook. Tosh had gotten a good look at the pictures that had started off this damned chain of events and started to draw her own conclusions. The petite woman got up and went to check on her friend.

Brooklyn slowly opened her eyes noticing everything was fuzzy and she couldn't focus her eyes. She swallowed hard and breathed lightly as her head was throbbing wildly from where Gwen had nearly ripped half her scalp out.

"Dean?" Her tongue was still thick and slow as she spoke.

"I'm here," he gripped her hand tighter. Brooklyn tilted her head but realized she had moved too fast as the sharp stabbing pain raced through her head making her temples throb harder.

"My head hurts…." She slurred every word but Dean could understand her perfectly.

"Gwen ripped a pretty good size of your hair along with a piece of skin to match."

"Bitch…" Her voice and tone reminded Dean of a drunk person when they had one too many. It was funny but in a sad way though.

Tosh knocked before entering and spotted Brooklyn awake but not quite fully there yet.

"Tosh…." Brooklyn smiled with half closed eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Brooklyn opened her eyes wider now able to see everything and everyone.

"Heavy," she replied. Tosh gasped at the blood soaked gauze and bandaged on top of her head.

"Oh my god…."

"Gwen managed to get a good hit in before Jack broke it up," Dean sighed. Tosh nodded as a look of disgust washed over her face.

"I tried calling Sam and Ianto but neither one are answering. I know Ianto's going to flip out when he hears what happened."

"Well they will just have to hash it out when Brooklyn's a bit more with it. Right now I think she's still somewhere out in left centerfield."

They looked over noticing Brooklyn was once again asleep. Whatever Owen had given her was definitely working. Dean leaned over kissing her lightly on the lips and motioned for Tosh to follow him out.

"Tosh, tell me everything you know about Gwen. There had to be a reason why Brooklyn went total Vader on her."

Tosh nodded quickly and started to fill the hunter in on everything she knew about Gwen Cooper.

* * *

Ianto woke up finding he was stretched out on his bed. Sam was nowhere to be seen so he quickly called for his friend.

"Sam? Sam are you still here?"

"I'm in here Ianto," Sam called out. Smiling in relief, the Welshman padded into the kitchen to see his friend pouring water for coffee.

"You fell asleep so I put you on the bed," Sam turned holding two mugs and wearing a gentle smile. Ianto couldn't but help to smile back as he accepted the hot ceramic mug. Though he was in love with Jack, the Welshman had made room in his heart for a certain hunter. Maybe taking time off away from Jack would help him to put things into perspective.

"Sam, what I said earlier, I mean it. I wasn't just saying things."

"I know," Sam turned over to look at Ianto then back down at his coffee. The hunter was unsure of what to say next. But somehow found the voice to speak.

"Ianto, I am sorry about what happened. I should've never exploded like that….."

Ianto shot up a hand silencing the hunter. "Sam, it needed to be said. I did feel like a 'part time shag' as Owen put it. I always wore my heart upon my sleeve for him showing how I felt about him."

Ianto's words pulled at Sam's heart. How could Jack be so blind or think Ianto would wait around for him to come around when he was blatantly flirting with Gwen.

"There was one instance where Jack and I were in the middle of sex in the Hub and Gwen discovered us by accident. Jack asked her if she would like to partake in a game of naked hide and go seek. I really haven't been able to trust him since."

Sam put his mug down and placed a supportive hand on the Welshman's shoulder.

"Ianto, I didn't know…."

Sam was beside himself as Ianto continued recanting all the incidents that dug the trench of uncertainty in his heart and soul regarding Jack. It wasn't any wonder Sam wasn't just making the man more confused over what he wanted.

"Sam it's alright, I needed to get that off my chest," Ianto smiled grateful for having him there. The Welshman leaned over placing a hand on his knee and squeezing it gently.

"I've never really had any true friends until I came here and now I have you as well. You don't know how much that means to me."

Sam looked away feeling his face turn red.

"Sam what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's nothing," Sam felt the firm pressure of Ianto's fingers pulling his chin towards him. Beautiful dark eyes pierced through his rich chocolate ones and Sam couldn't turn or look away.

"Sam?" The hunter sighed and finally spilled it.

"If Jack comes around will you regret what we did?"

Ianto was a bit taken aback by his question but he answered truthfully.

"No, Sam. I will never regret what happens between us. But will you be alright?"

Sam cracked a smile feeling reassured by his words knowing Ianto would never lie to him. Ianto set down his cup and gently held his other hand beneath Sam's chin.

"Sam," the Welshman's voice was soft and concerned.

"Ianto, no matter what happens, I want you in my life even if it isn't me you are with. I lost my heart to you when we met and I want you to be happy no matter what."

Ianto wiped away a tiny tear knowing that it would hurt Sam if Jack did come around but the hunter had a heart that was strong and resilient. He never wanted to lose Sam as he treasured his friendship more than anything else. But then again there were those undeniable feelings his heart was experiencing.

The Welshman felt his body moving in and closing the gap between them until their lips brushed along one another.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked nervously.

"Yes," he pressed his lips tightly with the hunter's letting his emotions spill forth.

* * *

**Two chapters in one day! I am on a roll today!!!**


	10. Walking Away?

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished the guys….*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn continued wavering in and out as the combination of painkillers and sedatives worked through her body. She could hear voices but couldn't distinguish them as they blended together and echoed in her mind. Owen was watching as she would wake up only to fall back asleep. He knew she would be in a great deal of pain as Gwen had ripped a sizeable chunk from her head. Dean had slipped away to track down Sam and Ianto, though the hunter knew exactly where his brother and Welshman were.

* * *

Gwen was seated firmly at her computer seething over getting her ass whooped by red haired devil. Brooklyn was proving to be harder to thwart as she knew it was her who downloaded the photos and emailed them to Jack. Tosh had flashed her looks of disgust while Owen would merely shake his head in disbelief. Jack had locked himself away in his office wishing to be left alone. As she sat there going over paperwork and pretending to appear immersed in work, Gwen was plotting out her next strike against Brooklyn.

* * *

Sam and Ianto were sprawled out on the bed once again with limbs entangled and wrapped in one another's arms. The hunter had dozed off and was snoring lightly against the pillow. Ianto couldn't but help to smile at the sight. No matter what path he chose, Sam was going to stay in his life and for that Ianto could never be thankful enough.

"Sam! Ianto!" Dean's voice boomed as his fist pounded against the door. Ianto quickly slipped from Sam's embrace and grabbed the sheet around his waist.

Dean was about ready to kick down the door but the heavy clicking of the door knob followed by the swinging of the door prevented him from doing so. Ianto stepped out draped only in a thin sheet.

"Dude, you couldn't put on some clothes?" Dean moaned.

"I apologize for my appearance but you carrying on out here like a madman," he arched an eyebrow.

"Sorry but all of us have tried calling you both but I can see you two were rather busy."

Ianto looked over seeing Sam still fast asleep on the bed. He turned back to face Dean who was keeping his eyes on the Welshman.

"What's the matter?"

"First get some clothes on, second wake Sasquatch up and tell him to get dressed. Seeing my brother sprawled out like that is just wrong on so many levels."

Ianto rolled his eyes and padded towards the room and closed the door. Dean let himself in and closed the front door behind him. He spotted several articles of clothing on the floor creating a trail that lead straight to the bedroom. The hunter shook his head and looked away refusing to let any mental images of his brother naked and rolling around with the Welshman.

"Dean can you toss my pants and shirt?" Sam's arm was extended out the door and hand waving at him. Grabbing what he considered the safest part to touch, Dean quickly put the jeans and shirt in the outstretched hand watching it snap back inside. Thirty minutes later both men stepped out showered and dressed.

"Bout time you two got pretty," Dean rolled his eyes.

"Now what the Hell is going on?" Sam crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at his brother.

"While you two were wrestling around, Brooklyn kicked Gwen's ass."

Ianto's mouth dropped open and Sam's eyes went wide.

"What happened?" Ianto stood to fetch his jacket.

"Brooklyn left our room and headed to Torchwood bent on confronting Gwen. She wasn't there at first and Owen did have her calmed down until Gwen popped back in. It if wasn't for Jack breaking them up Gwen would be six feet under by now. But Gwen did rip a good part of her hair and scalp out from her head."

"Oh my god," Sam slipped his jacket on and headed towards the door with Dean and Ianto on his heels. As they rushed towards Torchwood, Ianto prayed his friend was alright.

* * *

Jack slipped from his office unnoticed and walked towards the infirmary. As he made his way down the hall, the immortal prepared for whatever sharp tongue wits the hunter had for him. But that would be unnecessary once he saw her through the window. Jack saw Brooklyn in a slightly sad state. Part of her head was covered in gauze where Gwen succeeded in getting a dig in the hunter. Cuts and scrapes covered her arms and face showing the other woman had fought back. He stepped inside getting a better look at the fiery hunter.

Jack pulled up a seat and just sat there watching as the hunter's chest lifted and dropped in a deep steady rhythm. He studied his adversary seeing for someone of such small stature she was fiercely protective of those she loved and wasn't afraid to take anyone on who threatened them. Jack did have to admire her tenacity however. He thought back to those photos and realized he had overreacted and instead of hearing Ianto out, he blew up and lost his temper possibly pushing him away once and for all.

"Brooklyn…." Jack started to say but stopped unsure of where to even begin. Instead he stood and went back to his office but not without a dark set of eyes following him. Gwen watched as Jack left the infirmary then headed back to his office. She had to think of something that would put another bit of doubt in the immortal's mind.

* * *

"That red haired devil isn't going to come between Jack and me," she whispered to herself as she decided to do a little digging into Brooklyn's past. There had to be something that she could use against the hunter and discredit her in anyway.

* * *

Ianto Sam and Dean reached Torchwood and raced straight to the infirmary. Ianto froze then headed in seeing Brooklyn resting on the bed. He sat down beside her and took her hand in his.

"Brook, what did you do?" he sighed.

Brooklyn's eyes fluttered open and she slowly shifted her head on the pillow in the direction of Ianto's voice.

"Hey…." She groaned and winced in pain.

"Brook, why did you do it?" Ianto gently pried.

"Fucking bitch sent those photos….."

"How do you know that?" Ianto questioned.

"Laptop….log….." she managed to say.

Dean pulled her laptop out of her bag and handed it to Sam. The hunter pulled up the laptop's activity log and handed it to Dean. He scanned the times and spotted a time that was unaccounted for.

"Here she was in her little conference with Jack and I was with Tosh and Owen," he pointed out the entry. Sam took the laptop back and continued searching. He noticed at the time in question there was a transfer though it didn't list what was. Sam got an idea. Opening up her scrapbook, the hunter opened the three photos that had been shown and looked at the times they were modified or last viewed.

"Found something guys. These three photos were modified or viewed within minutes of the transfer listed here."

"Well Brooklyn had justification in believing it was Gwen," Ianto felt sick as the thought of Gwen stooping to something so low. He had viewed her as a friend but now he was beginning to wonder.

"Dean?" Brooklyn was waking up even more and was trying to sit up. Dean swooped in and helped her sit up against the pillows.

"Better?" Brooklyn smiled as nodding would only hurt.

"I see someone has finally decided to wake up," Owen walked in and started looking her over.

"How is my patient feeling?" He examined her eyes seeing the pupils dilate as expected.

"Sore but coherent," she said slowly. Owen chuckled earning him the finger from the hunter.

Dean just kissed on the lips happy she was back with the world of the living. Brooklyn looked over at Ianto and saw the haunted expression that had cast a shadow across his face.

"Ianto," she called out. The Welshman looked up seeing sad grey eyes looking at him.

"I'm sorry for causing you this pain but I had to," she sighed.

"Brooklyn, I'm not mad at you. I can understand why you felt compelled to act out like you did. You were protecting everyone you love."

Brooklyn smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"You should know me well enough to realize I don't let anyone fuck with my family."

Dean suppressed a laugh, "Just call her Don Corleone."

Brooklyn rolled her eyes and felt the drugs exiting her system. Her body was still sore but better than before. Her stomach rumbled loudly causing everyone present to laugh.

"Hey I'm starved! I haven't eaten in oh say about a day now."

"You sure?" Dean asked.

"Does a bear shit in the woods?" She fired right back.

Dean laughed and got up dragging Sam along despite his protests on leaving Ianto alone.

"He'll be fine with Brook, Ginormo. I swear you're worse than a chick."

Jack heard the voices of the brothers going down the hall and out the door. He wondered if Ianto was here. Quickly he jumped up and dashed out the door. Gwen heard the hurried footsteps of the immortal and watched as he vanished through the doors to the infirmary. Tosh looked over and shook her head and flashed a disapproving stare. Gwen blew her off and made her way towards the double swinging doors. She hung out on the other side of the door close enough to hear any conversation.

Ianto looked up seeing Jack standing there with relief in his eyes. Brooklyn tensed but then relaxed wondering what the immortal had to say.

"Ianto," he heard his voice shake.

"Hello Jack," Ianto responded back in his sexy tone.

The immortal felt his heart pounding as he approached the Welshman. His eyes caught the warning glare Brooklyn's eyes were flashing at him. He knew despite her temporary setback she would still drop kick his ass. Jack knew he would have to choose his words wisely.

"Ianto listen, I wanted to apologize for being so…."

"Harsh? Cold? Being an all around asshole? Jack, you didn't give me a chance to explain those photos. Instead you came out with guns blaring and fired away. You shot first then didn't even ask questions. How do you expect me to feel right now?"

Jack was taken aback at Ianto's barrage but knew he deserved it. He had treated Ianto like shit.

"Ianto please just hear me out."

"Jack, what am I supposed to think? Whenever I even remotely bring up the subject of this supposed relationship you tip toe around it and always make up an excuse. You claim you want my trust but yet how can I believe you when you're asking members of our team to partake in our sexual dalliances?"

Jack knew he was referring to asking Gwen to play naked hide and go seek. Brooklyn watched as Jack continued to be on the hot seat. This was between the Welshman and the immortal and she wasn't going to intervene. A part of her wanted Jack and Ianto to work it out but with the way Jack was acting she was starting to think maybe Sam would be the better man.

"Did you forget how much pain and time I endured after what happened to Lisa? Maybe Owen was right when he called me the part time shag. You aren't exactly opening up your heart to me and making your feelings known."

Ianto was right; Jack wasn't sure what he was feeling. He didn't know if he was in love with the Welshman but he did have some feelings for him.

"Ianto…." He started to say but the Welshman held up a hand.

"Save it Jack," Ianto got up and walked away but not before saying goodbye to Brooklyn.

Jack could only watch as Ianto turned and walked away leaving him alone with the hunter. Brooklyn looked up at Jack keeping a neutral expression the entire time. Here she was fighting in his fucking corner and he couldn't even say one damn thing! He was really getting to be a pain in her ass. At this rate she was bout two steps away from letting Gwen hook her claws into Jack and let him learn the hard way.

* * *

**Now before you all chase me with pitchforks and torches.....Just be patient and all will come out I promise.....**


	11. The Truth Is A Bitter Pill To Swallow

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the guys *sighs*

* * *

"Brooklyn can't you talk some sense into him?" Jack looked down at the hunter. Brooklyn just crossed her arms and looked up at the immortal.

"Oh so now you're gonna be nice to me? Damn it Jack I went to bat for you! Why do you think I'm here now doped up on morphine or whatever it is Owen pumped me with? You know you sure are pretty damn dense sometimes."

Jack pulled up a chair and sat next to Brooklyn. He could feel her icy stare even as he looked down at the floor. Jack swept his foot back and forth as Brooklyn waited for him to say something. Brooklyn growled to herself and pinched the bridge of her nose then felt the need to say it.

"Alright you know what? I think you don't want to commit to Ianto. I think you are enjoying keeping him following you around like some little lost dog while flaunting yourself around like a male whore. I mean when Sam or even the mere mention of his name comes up you get all possessive and act like some big dumb jock who's dating the captain of the cheerleading squad. You know what? I think I'm wasting my breath here."

Brooklyn turned on her side with back facing Jack who was still staring down at the floor. Obviously he didn't want to hear it so she wasn't going to waste her energy on someone who wouldn't heed her warnings.

Gwen watched as Brooklyn grew agitated then gave up on trying to convince the immortal of anything she had to say. It appeared Jack's own uncertainty and denseness was unexpected ally in her quest to land him as her own. But she wasn't about to give up on destroying Brooklyn in the process either. Oh no, that little Yankee bitch was still a looming threat and that threat had to be neutralized.

* * *

Ianto caught up with Sam and Dean who were returning with food. The hunters were shocked to see the Welshman running up the street towards them. Sam pushed the bags into Dean's hands and met Ianto halfway.

"Ianto you alright?"

He shook his head and caught his breath. Sam could clearly see he was troubled and it wasn't hard to guess what or rather who was behind his distress.

"No Sam I'm not. I confronted Jack about his accusations among other things and left."

Dean finally caught up hearing the tail end of the Welshman's story.

"You what just up and walked out on him?"

"Dean I pretty much laid my cards out for him. He didn't even have anything to really say."

The hunter placed a supportive hand on Ianto's shoulder feeling horrid for his friend. Dean knew how much he loved Jack but from what he had seen from the last few days he wasn't so sure that Ianto's feelings were being reciprocated. Sam just took Ianto in his arms knowing it was killing the Welshman that Jack wasn't jumping up to secure any kind of relationship other than loose sex.

"Well you can hang with us," Dean offered seeing his brother's eyes light up at the offer.

Ianto shrugged his shoulders unsure of what to do. Just then his phone started going off. Ianto saw it was Brooklyn and quickly answered it.

"Ianto? Hey it's Brook. Listen Jack just left the infirmary so if you don't wanna see him you may wanna make tracks."

"Brooklyn how did you know…."

"Ianto I know you're hurting pretty bad right now. It doesn't take a psychic to see that."

He smiled as she knew him pretty damn well in three short years.

"Well how are you doing?"

"I'm better now thanks. Oh and tell Sam and Dean to bring my damn food!"

"Will do," Ianto chuckled and hung up the phone. He turned to the brothers and eyed the food.

"Brooklyn's hungry so you better get going," Dean nodded and rushed off leaving Sam with Ianto on the street.

"Hey Ianto if you wanna be alone I can head back to my room," Sam hitched a thumb towards the direction of their hotel.

"No I will be fine. Besides I rather fancy your company," Sam smiled and felt his face burning as they headed back to his place. Around the corner Jack witnessed the entire thing and saw red. The Welshman was his! So what if he had relationship issues?! It was him Ianto loved not that damned hunter. Besides, what could Sam possibly have to offer that he didn't?

* * *

Owen watched as Jack moped back towards his office and waited until the door was shut. He slipped back inside the infirmary where Brooklyn was resting on her side.

"Jack if you're going to start whining again about Ianto walking away…." She turned to see Owen standing there.

"Oh, sorry Owen I thought you were Jack," she turned on her back.

"I take it Jack heard something he wasn't expecting?" He pulled up a seat.

"Well Ianto walked out after calling Jack out on some issues which you are already aware of and he expected me to stop him. Long story short I called him out on his behavior and he didn't like it."

Owen sadly shook his head not realizing just how bad his issues were. He looked at Brooklyn seeing her raise an eyebrow in his direction.

"What?"

"Brooklyn this is why I like you. You don't hold back and call things out like they are. I don't think any of us realized just how deep the proverbial rabbit hole went. But you are right though Jack has no room to talk if he won't cease acting like a common streetwalker."

"You know Owen I really did fight for that guy and I got a part of my scalp ripped out!" She pointed to the gauze for added effect.

"And yet Ianto still got screwed in the deal. Sometimes I think Sam would be better for him. At least he showed respect and treated Ianto as a genuine human being with feelings and emotions. And I'm not saying that because I'm with Dean either just so you know," she pointed a finger at him. Owen smiled and lightly chuckled.

"Brook I know what you're saying is truth. When Sam came with you this time I saw Ianto's eyes light up when they fell on him."

"Uh someone order Chinese?" Dean held up the bag seeing Brooklyn's eyes fix on the offering.

"You have five seconds to bring that down over here before I leap up and snatch it from your hands."

"Alright settle down there," Dean handed over the take out box making sure to count his fingers after the carton was snatched out of his hand.

"What? I'm freaking starving here!" Dean and Owen exchanged amusing looks as Brooklyn shoveled broccoli beef and fried rice down as fast as she could.

* * *

Gwen walked through the halls determined to come up with a way to rid herself of a red haired pest. She found herself in the holding area and saw the weevil Jack had affectionately named Jane staring back at her. Gwen wasn't one to resort to killing but rather she just wanted Brooklyn out of the way long enough for her to wrangle in a certain immortal.

* * *

Sam brought in another cup of tea hoping it would soothe Ianto's jittered nerves. He watched as shaky hands took the mug and placed it on the table. The Welshman had pulled off his sport jacket and vest dressed now in just his pants shirt and tie.

"He doesn't want me," Ianto sadly said.

Sam wasn't sure what to say to something like that. What the fuck was wrong with Jack Harkness?!?! He couldn't just mark Ianto and then claim him like some wanton savage would property or people! The thought made Sam silently seethe as he saw Ianto staring in his mug.

"Well if Jack can't get his damn head out of his damn ass then screw him! You are a great person Ianto and you deserve so much more from someone else if Jack won't return your feelings."

Ianto wasn't surprised by Sam's declaration as he knew his friend wasn't impressed with the immortal but still he loved Jack and always would however, he wondered if perhaps what he had needed all along was sitting right in front of him. Ianto shook his head and instead tried to savor the delicate tea brew letting his mind and heart clear a bit.

* * *

Gwen decided to wait until Brooklyn was up and feeling better before she decided to enact her next plan. Plus it gave her time to work out any details that she may have overlooked initially.

"Jack why can't you just give up on Ianto and see what's been right in front of you?"

* * *

**I know slow update but I have 5 stories I am working on at once......**


	12. Opportunity Knocks

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Ianto finished up his second cup handing it over to Sam.

"You want more?" The Welshman nodded and smiled up at the hunter.

"You got it," he placed a hand on his shoulder letting it linger before slipping into the kitchen. Sam cast a glance over his shoulder seeing just how bad Ianto was hurting. Well if Jack was going to toss him to the curb then Sam was going to pick him up.

* * *

Gwen sat at her desk rethinking her plan. She didn't want Brooklyn hurt or dead, just out of her way until she gets what she wants. But even then she would have to face the wrath of Dean if anything happened to her again. She bit her lip debating what to next. Suddenly she got an idea. Why didn't she think about sooner? Gathering her things, Gwen rushed out needing to make a stop.

Owen checked Brooklyn over and decided to let her go against his vocal protests. But she continued to make a scene until he finally caved in and she got her way.

"Keep the pad on the stitches for a few more days and I'll give you something for the pain," he went over to the medicine cabinet and searched the numerous bottles until he spotted what he needed and pulled out the bottle. The doctor dispensed several tablets into a smaller bottle then handed them over to Brooklyn.

"Go easy on these as they can knock you out," Brooklyn nodded and handed them over to Dean who slid them in his pocket. Tosh popped in to see how she was doing.

"I'm better now that I'm getting outta here," she smiled.

"Good," Tosh looked towards the offices seeing someone missing.

"Has anyone seen Gwen?" She asked the group. Brooklyn and Dean shook their heads while Owen shrugged his shoulders.

"What did she do this time?" Brooklyn's features grew dark as she wondered what the little troublemaker was up to.

"I dunno but you better take it easy or I'll strap you down to the bed myself," she wagged a finger at the hunter.

"Oooooh kinky," Brooklyn waggled her eyebrows garnering a laugh from her friend.

"Seriously Brook you need to just take it easy. We'll keep an eye on Gwen won't we Owen?"

Owen looked up and nodded feeling excited all over that she was paying attention to him. It had been a few weeks since they last got together and he wondered if she had decided to shut him out. But perhaps he was wrong and that was a good thing.

"I'm gonna take her back to the room and take good care of her," Dean winked at the two before helping Brooklyn up and towards the exit. Tosh and Owen exchanged anxious glances then looked over at the empty desk across the way.

"Whatever Gwen's concocting it'll only end in disaster," Tosh sighed.

"Yes but for who?" Owen looked back over at her.

Gwen decided to take a less bloody approach. With Ianto and Sam together this left Jack all alone and vulnerable. She wanted to destroy what little bit Jack and Ianto had ensuring he would run into Sam's arms. She hurried back to her flat she shared with Rhys and shut the door. Gwen slipped the packet out of her jacket pocket holding up the plastic baggie with white powder inside.

"When I get this in Jack's drink he won't be able to resist me," she smirked. Now all she had to do was get him to come over which wouldn't be a problem.

* * *

"Brook, quit pacing! You're making me nervous just watching you," Dean's eyes continued to follow her as she continued to walk back and forth in single file.

"She's up to something. I just know it!"

"Not this again," Dean sighed.

"Dean, you know as well as I do that Gwen has been jockeying for Jack ever since day one."

"Well if Jack chooses to be a douche and shut Ianto out then that's fine with me. Sam seems to be more than willing to do what Jack refuses to do."

"Which is what?" Brooklyn stopped pacing.

"Love him and give him dignity for starters. Oh and the whole respect thing…..He doesn't hang all over everything thing that has two legs and tits."

"Touché," she nodded.

"So why are you so upset?"

Brooklyn sighed and turned away. "Honestly when Ianto told me or rather gushed about Jack I thought he had found his match. I mean when everything happened with Lisa he shut down completely. I thought maybe if I gave Jack the benefit of the doubt that my mind would see different. But as you have clearly seen I was wrong."

"Then why the beef with Gwen?"

"Because she decided to wedge her little self right smack into the midst of things and stir up trouble for them. Ianto……Ianto truly does love Jack. You know it and I know it. I fought hard these last few days for them but I'm fighting a losing battle, Dean. Perhaps I should just let the cards fall where they do."

Dean nodded and pulled her down in his lap. "I think you're right."

* * *

Jack continued to mope around his office. Ianto didn't have his phone on since when he went to call it went directly to his voicemail. The familiar gentle accent made his chest tighten and throat constrict. He had to talk to Ianto face to face. He needed to see the Welshman. Gathering his coat and phone, Jack headed towards the office door. As it swung open Jack nearly ran over Gwen.

"Gwen….." he said uneasily.

"Hi Jack….I was uh wondering how you've been holding up?"

Jack didn't have time for idle chit chat and tried to brush by Gwen. But the woman was determined to make him stay.

"This isn't a good time to talk Gwen. I need to leave….." he attempted to create an excuse.

"Are you going to find Ianto? I think I saw him and Sam head off back to his flat."

Jack felt his anger boiling at the thought of his Welshman and that damn hunter alone and together. Moving past Gwen and pushing her into the wall, Jack stormed out without even saying a word to Owen or Tosh. Gwen started to follow but Tosh blocked her way.

"Tosh what are you doing?"

"You're kidding right? You're chasing after Jack like a lovelorn teenager when it's quite clear that he doesn't want anything to do with you romantically."

Gwen stared at Tosh incredulously before pushing past her. Owen started after her hoping he could knock some sense into her.

"Gwen, you're going to wind up getting hurt. So whatever you're thinking or attempting to try, don't. I'm saying this not as a coworker but a friend."

"Owen did you not see how dejected Jack was? Ianto doesn't want him. If he did would he be with Sam as we speak?"

Owen wouldn't budge. "Take our advice and stay out of it. Whatever's rattling inside that little head of yours, stop it right now. You will only make things much worse than they need to be."

Gwen huffed and stormed past the doctor. Owen watched her form disappear out the door before looking back at Tosh. She quickly grabbed her phone and called Ianto.

* * *

Ianto saw it was Tosh calling and promptly answered.

"Ianto, it's Tosh. Listen Jack is on his way over and he's pissed."

"What about?" He looked over at Sam.

"Gwen told him Sam was with you and he saw red."

"Alright well I will deal with him when he arrives," Ianto slowly replaced the receiver and turned to Sam.

"Jack's on his way over isn't he?" Ianto nodded. Sam started to rise but the Welshman quickly stopped him from going anywhere.

"Sam just stay," the hunter nodded and sat back down as they waited for the immortal to arrive.

Gwen continued to tail Jack as he made his way inside the building. She waited until he was around the corner before going in. If Jack saw how relaxed and happy his little Welshman was with Sam then it had to bring him to her. How long would he continue to pine over him?

Jack stood at the door staring hard like he was trying to see what was on the other side. His fist lifted up and rapped hard on the door.

"Ianto! Ianto we need to talk!" He hollered. The door opened and Ianto stood tall and stoic.

"What do you want Jack?" He sighed.

"We need to talk….Alone," he stared coldly at Sam. Sam returned the look showing he wasn't about to leave his friend.

"No Jack, whatever you have to say you can say it in front of Sam."

Jack stared back knowing if he wanted to get any word in he would have to do it in the presence of his competition. Swallowing his anger, the immortal marched and turned to face Ianto. His features were neutral but his eyes were hard. The indifference of the Welshman made Jack go cold inside.

"Look I know the last few days I have been acting like a total jerk and for that I deserve the cold shoulder. But please just hear me out."

Sam watched Ianto tense up as Jack tried to come up with another excuse for his stupidity. This ought to be good.

"Jack…for the last several weeks, long before Brooklyn Dean and Sam came here you have been ignoring me and instead flirting excessively with Gwen! Whenever I even try to talk to you I was brushed off and dismissed without even getting a chance. I am tired of being used as some little fuck buddy!"

Jack stood there stunned at the sudden outburst. Ianto had dug deep within and was clearly speaking his mind.

"Look Ianto…..I'm sorry….." Jack begged but Ianto shot up a hand.

"You're sorry, you're sorry….All you ever are is sorry! You know what Jack? Your empty apologies have grown old. So you need to decide what it is you want because I will not sit around and wait forever."

Sam felt a small victory as he wasn't letting Jack weasel his way in and pull on Ianto's heart strings. He watched with a mask of stone keeping his thoughts and feelings to himself. The hunter's eyes followed the dejected man as he turned and hung his head. Jack walked out the door as if he were being marched to his execution but Ianto wasn't buying the act. Not this time and not ever again.

Ianto closed the door with shaky hands and leaned against the wall. Sam rushed to his side when the Welshman started to slide down the wall.

"Whoa, Ianto," Sam held his head up to look in those sad eyes.

"I never knew I was so angry and hurt by his actions, Sam. I don't know where all of that rage and frustration came from."

"But he needed to hear it. Ianto he was going to keep stringing you along and you know it. Has he ever mentioned making things official?"

He shook his head. Sam nodded getting the confirmation he needed.

"See….He can't even stop being a man whore for one day. I know that was harsh I'm sorry…."

"Sam, it's alright. I need to quit looking at things sugar coated and look at the reality of it. Jack won't commit and yet he doesn't like it when I even talk to another man. That's not fair!"

Sam gathered Ianto and guided the shaken man to the couch. The hunter looked on the shelves spotting the whiskey on top. He grabbed the bottle and a tumbler pouring out a small amount. Ianto looked up at the amber offering and accepted it gratefully.

"Thank you," he said after taking a drink.

"Hey not a problem," Sam smiled warmly, "Hey did you Tosh and Owen wanna meet up with Dean and Brook for dinner tonight?"

"Yes I would like that," Ianto smiled for the first time that day.

* * *

Jack slammed down the glass and motioned for the barkeeper.

"Another round?" Jack nodded slowly then rested his head on his forearm. He had lost count after the fifth helping of whiskey….But then again who was keeping score? Gwen entered the pub seeing Jack sitting alone at the bar. She cautiously approached the inebriated man and placed a hand on his back. Jack sat up and looked through half lidded eyes before finishing off his drink.

"Jack….Jack what are you doing?" Gwen was genuinely concerned.

"Ianto….He pretty much told me off…." Jack placed the glass down.

"Jack I'm sorry to hear that….But getting drunk isn't the answer. I'm taking you home," she gathered his coat and tried to coax him away. Gwen met no resistance from the immortal as he stood and allowed to be led out the door and down the sidewalk. She knew this would be the opportunity she had been waiting for.

**I am very very sorry for the long delay in updating!!!!! **


	13. Round Two

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…Though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Gwen helped the inebriated immortal up the stairs towards the loft. She knew Rhys was at work and wouldn't be back for a while as she reached the door for the flat they shared. Gwen fumbled with the keys until her fingers locked on the one needed to get access. She fought to get the key inserted while balancing a drunken man on her shoulder but succeeded after the fifth try.

Grinning to herself, Gwen pushed the door open and half dragged Jack inside. The flat was dark as the curtains had been drawn tight. Strange, she didn't recall closing them but shrugged it off assuming Rhys had done it before leaving. With one foot she shut the door and continued helping Jack further inside.

"Ianto…." He groaned. Gwen fumed at the Welshman's name. Jack continued calling out for the Welshman as Gwen eased him down on the couch.

"Oh soon you won't be thinking about that silly boy anymore…." She whispered in his ear.

"Not a boy…." Jack gurgled angrily and tried to stand but Gwen easily pushed him back down and straddled his hips.

"He's not important anymore…." She pressed her lips to his feeling him slowly respond. Suddenly the lights were flipped on as Brooklyn stood in the kitchen with Dean by her side. Gwen jerked back stunned and angry that the damned hunter was there and with her little pet!

"Did you really think you were gonna do it?" Brooklyn rounded the counter and marched straight towards them. Gwen leapt off Jack ready to do round two. Their eyes locked as the two women stood off. Dean quickly helped Jack off the couch and towards the door.

"Come on Jack time to go home," Dean said. Jack muttered something incoherent as he continued to help the drunken one out the door. Gwen rushed to stop Dean from leaving but Brooklyn shot out a hand and fisted the back of her jacket. With everything she had, Brooklyn jerked Gwen back and hurled her on the couch.

"And where do you think you're going!?" Brooklyn hovered over the smaller woman. Her hands curled into two tight fists as she prepared to do battle.

* * *

Dean reached the doors and out into the day with Jack beginning to find some of his footing. He hoped Brooklyn knew what she was doing but then again when had she proven him wrong?

"Oh…Hi Dean…" Jack slurred. "What are you doing in the pub?"

Dean shook his head and kept walking as he answered back. "We aren't in the bar Jack. We're going back to your place where you can sober up."

"I'm fine, really…" He tried pulling away but Dean proved to be stronger and way more sober. The hunter kept him firmly in his grasp as they got closer to Torchwood.

"No you're not. You almost made one huge ass mistake back there with Gwen."

"Whaaaaat?" Jack looked disbelievingly at Dean.

"Yep believe it there Captain Jack, you almost screwed up…..literally."

Jack went silent as he tried to comprehend what Dean was telling him. His brain was foggy from all of the liquor but his recovery time was twice of a normal person. Still he couldn't make hide or hair of what Dean was saying…yet.

* * *

Back at the flat Gwen swung with a right hook hitting Brooklyn in the jaw. The hunter shook off the initial pain and grabbed her shoulders and buried her knee in Gwen's stomach. The dark haired woman exhaled loudly as the air was literally kicked out of her. Brooklyn didn't give the woman any time to regroup as she slammed Gwen hard against the wall.

"You are not going to do this to Jack. He may be a dumb son of a bitch at times but he's in love with Ianto and you are not going to fuck that up!" Brooklyn grabbed then shoved Gwen against the stand watching as she stumbled over the small piece of furniture and on the floor. Gwen felt the warm trickle of blood running down over her lips. She dabbed a finger to the crimson streak then flashed a dangerous look at the hunter.

"You are one psychotic Yank you know that?!!" Gwen got up and spun around kicked Brooklyn in the side. The heel of her boot dug into the lower back of her opponent. Brooklyn stumbled into the wall feeling her face smack against the cold wood. Gwen fisted her hair and pulled her back but Brooklyn wasn't giving up yet. She kicked back delivering a powerful blow to the shin and felt the pressure on her scalp lighten as Gwen yelped in pain. Brooklyn twisted around and tackled Gwen against the couch knocking not only their bodies but tilted the couch until it landed on the floor. Hair was pulled and faces smacked as the two battled in a brutal and furious flurry of fists. Gwen slapped Brooklyn across the face as Brooklyn pulled harder on the black tresses fisted tightly in her hair.

"Payback's a bitch and so am I," Brooklyn tugged tighter hearing Gwen scream loud enough for the neighbors to hear. Just then two large hands wrapped around her waist and dragged Brooklyn away from Gwen. She looked over her shoulder to see Rhys behind her.

"What the bloody Hell is going on here?" The flat was trashed to say the least as a result of the catfight between the two women. Brooklyn waved off Rhys and crossed her arms neatly over her chest. She stared at him through the few loose strands covering her eyes and gestured to Gwen who was panting hard and sitting upright.

"Your girlfriend was about to go bed hopping with Jack. Yeah that's right Rhys, Jack."

Rhys looked over stunned and in shock at Gwen. The betrayal quickly appeared in his eyes as he demanded the truth.

"Is this true Gwen?! Is it!?" he demanded. Brooklyn waited to see what Gwen would say to weasel her way out of this one. A smug smirk rested comfortably on her face as she loved watching Gwen sweat under the pressure. Gwen hung her head unable to meet the demanding eyes of her boyfriend. Rhys just shook his head and turned to Brooklyn who was now looking up with sympathetic eyes.

"I'm sorry Rhys but I had to do something. Dean put a lo jack on her jacket and we followed her from the pub to here. Jack was pretty wasted and Dean took him back to Torchwood," she looked over her shoulder and Gwen then back at Rhys.

"I think I'm gonna leave and let you two sort things out. It appears it's been a long time coming from the looks of things," Brooklyn fixed her hair and gathered it back in the hair tie then turned to leave. Gwen jumped to her feet, enraged that Rhys was now involved.

"You fucking bitch!" Brooklyn froze mid stride and slowly turned to face Gwen. Her eyes were not one of content by genuine sympathy.

"No Gwen, you're the fucking bitch. You wove one tangled web of lies and deceit and you're only pissed that you were caught up in your lies," Brooklyn calmly stated before making her way out the door. Gwen seethed as the backside of the hunter vanished around the corner and out of sight. She was ready to charge after Brooklyn but Rhys stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Where do you think you're going?" He demanded coldly. Gwen was shaking all over as she slowly turned her body around until she was looking at Rhys straight in the face. The hurt burning in his eyes spoke louder than any words could. He was devastated at this treachery and infidelity she had wantonly flaunted making him look like a total fool.

"We need to talk Gwen….Now," She was rocked to the core by the hard tone in his normally gentle voice. The tears welled in her eyes as she braced for what Rhys was going to say or do.

* * *

Tosh and Owen were back at Torchwood when Dean finally arrived with a sobering Jack. Both jumped from their seats and took the drunken man off Dean's hands.

"Dean what happened?" Owen asked.

"Jack was a little tipsy and almost wound up taking a wild ride on the Gwen Express," Dean flopped down on the couch. Tosh looked over at Owen as they realized she had tried to do it.

"Where's Brooklyn?" Tosh asked cautiously as she noticed the hunter was missing.

"She uh stayed behind and decided to knock a little sense into Gwen if you catch my drift," Owen looked over at Tosh who merely shrugged her shoulders. Gwen had it coming as Brooklyn had warned her rather clearly once before. Tosh couldn't muster up any sympathy for the woman as she had continued to go for Jack when it would only end up costing her in the long run.

* * *

Sam had left Ianto be to get ready for dinner. He was unaware of what happened at Gwen's flat as he showered then dressed. The younger brother had been on guard with his heart when it came to Ianto as he was deeply in love with Jack and if Jack finally got his ducks in a row would stay with the immortal. Though he hoped Ianto would come back with them, Sam knew there was a chance he would stay here. He prepared for the worst as he finished getting ready.

* * *

Tosh and Owen kept an eye on Jack allowing Dean to leave and get ready for dinner. Once Jack had sobered up they would join the others at the pub for one last meal before the hunters left the next afternoon. Dean waited for Brooklyn to show up before heading back as they had agreed to meet back up at Torchwood before going to the room. The hunter waited by the door and checked his watch noting only a half hour had passed.

"I hope she didn't kill her," Dean sighed. As he looked back up he spotted the familiar slender figure of his hunter coming up the street. As she drew closer, Dean noticed the new injuries she had received from her battle with Gwen.

"You didn't kill her did you?" Brooklyn grinned mischievously as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Now why would I want to do that?" She tilted her head from side to side playfully. Dean shook his head and took her hand as they strolled back to the hotel room.

Jack continued to sober up in his office slowly recalling the events that eluded his mind until now. He remembered being led down the street towards Gwen's flat and her straddling his hips and lightly kissing him. Jack then remembered Dean hauling him out as Brooklyn continued to do battle with Gwen over her attempted seduction.

"What the Hell is wrong with me?" he shook his head and took another drink of water. His head was swimming but his conscious was clear and in control. He wondered what would've happened if Brooklyn and Dean had not shown up when they did, that he did end up sleeping with Gwen…What if Ianto had found out….

"Ianto!" Jack jumped up and gathered his coat as he had to find the Welshman and talk to him.

**I am very sorry for the super long delay but my mind was a bit dead for a while.....See I told you all Gwen wouldn't get away with it!**


	14. The Light Clicks On

_**/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

The rain refused to let up as everyone gathered at the pub. Brooklyn and Dean arrived with Tosh and Owen as Sam brought up the rear with Ianto. Sam scanned the room seeing no sign of Jack being there but had a sneaky suspicion the immortal would appear soon enough. Dean ordered up the house beer and of course the Shepherd's pie. He told Brooklyn to get the recipe before they left and she promised him she would try her best. Everyone noticed the absence of a certain brunette but didn't mention it aloud as they dined.

Ianto hoped Jack would show up but then again perhaps he was busy with Gwen….

Sam saw the glint of sorrow in the Welshman's eyes and squeezed his shoulder in a supportive manner.

"You're hoping he comes," Ianto nodded and took another drink.

"I left him a message on his phone. Maybe he hasn't checked his messages yet."

Sam had to admire his friend's optimism as Ianto looked to the door then back to the hunter and shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Jack finally got a clue to check his messages and saw the message waiting screen on his phone and fumbled with the device until he managed to flip it open with shaky fingers. He put the phone to his ear as Ianto's voice started.

"Jack, if you get this in time, we'll be at the pub for dinner at 6:00. Hopefully we'll see you there."

Jack waited for the three words to come from his Welshman's voice but they didn't come. Had he lost Ianto to Sam? Or did he still have a chance? There was only one way to find out. He started up the SUV and raced out in the rain towards the pub. His heart was thundering in his chest as he rounded the corner nearly hitting a passing car in the process. The horn of the angry driver fell on deaf ears as the SUV whizzed by. Jack checked his watch seeing it was 6:15 and saw the lights of the pub looming over the horizon.

The gang was finishing up dinner and ready for dessert when the immortal burst through the door. Brooklyn looked up spying Jack on the landing then head towards the table. She was ready to confront him but decided to see what he had to say first before laying a hand on him.

"Ianto," Jack exhaled. "I need to talk to you."

Ianto turned and looked up to notice the dark eyes of his lover didn't hold the usual bright cocky light but were hollow as he appeared lost inside. The Welshman looked over to Sam who merely nodded his head letting him go. Ianto knew this was hard for Sam to do but the hunter respected the Welshman too much and knew his heart was heavy. Dean looked to his brother seeing the solemn look in his eyes.

"Actually I need to talk to Brooklyn and Dean too," Jack sat down across from the hunters. "I remember what happened with Gwen and being in her flat. I almost made a huge mistake but if it wasn't for you two…."

"Look Jack, I know you and I didn't see eye to eye at first but I didn't want to see Ianto hurt. If you truly did not want him I wanted him to hear it from you sober and honest instead of learning about a romp in another's bed."

Jack nodded and swallowed hard as Brooklyn didn't have to intervene, she could've just as easily allowed for Gwen to seduce him but she didn't. And for that he could never repay her enough.

"What's going on? What happened at her flat? What isn't anyone telling me?" Ianto demanded. Brooklyn sighed and reached over taking the Welshman's hand in hers.

"Gwen's been trying to create a rift between you and Jack. The pictures of us at the beach and the lies she spread was a way to drive you two apart so she could sink her claws in Jack. Hell, I confronted her not once but twice and the first time I earned my red badge of courage," Brooklyn pulled back a part of her hair exposing the small bald spot on her scalp. Ianto gasped in horror as did Jack but Brooklyn chuckled and replaced her hair.

"I'm fine now. Owen took care of me and I must say he did a rather fine job too," she flashed a bright smile at the doctor. Tosh took his hand and squeezed it affectionately.

"Anyways, I had Dean put a lo-jack on her and we followed her back to her place where she was about to get it on with Jack but Dean dragged him back to Torchwood and I stayed behind."

"You didn't kill her did you Brook?" Ianto asked. He was horrified at the notion of blood being shed over him.

"Why does everyone ask me that? No, I didn't kill her but Rhys showed up though and I gave him the cliff notes edition of what's been going on."

Tosh and Owen shuddered and looked at one another as Sam would've loved to have been the fly on the wall for that conversation.

"Ianto please, let me talk to you," Jack begged the Welshman.

"I don't know Jack. I mean we've been through this game before. You swear I'm not a part time shag and then you fall back into the same song and dance with Gwen. Tell me do you love her?"

"No. But when I first met her I was attracted to her," Ianto's shoulders slumped at the confession. "But just because I was attracted to her doesn't mean I wanted her like I want you. Ianto it took a serious wakeup call for me to finally see what's been right in front of me all along. I love you Ianto. Please stay," Ianto sighed and looked down at the table while wringing his hands over and over.

"How do I know you won't change your ways back to what you're doing now? You've done this before Jack and every time Gwen sheds a tear or needs something you go running to her like the good little mindless follower. What will you do to keep your word? Every single time I turn my heart out for you, you just toss it aside then assume I'll be there waiting for you when you feel like a good romp?"

Ianto's words stung but Jack knew he needed to hear them. Brooklyn and Dean watched as Jack took the brunt and didn't run or turn away. Instead, he remained and listened to the silent but pained ranting of the Welshman. This was something they needed to do for a long time now. Sam didn't jump in or intervene in the hopes of breaking them apart. He knew Ianto loved him deeply but the Welshman was more in love with the immortal but for some reason he was okay with it despite his heart screaming in agony.

"We are going to take some time together and get away from Cardiff, that's what we're gonna do for starters. Somewhere warm and tropical like Fiji or the Caribbean would work."

Ianto remained tight lipped but felt the tough exterior he built up slowly deteriorate bit by bit.

"Ianto please give me a chance. I know sorry will never cut it for the times I ignored you and pushed you away but I realized I can't live without you in my life."

Ianto sighed and looked up at the immortal. "Can you give me until tomorrow?"

Jack nodded and remained with the group as everyone finished their drinks and dessert. Sam just sat there with beer in hand and absently peeled away the label while Brooklyn and Dean looked on with concern in their eyes.

* * *

Everyone started to head their separate ways but Ianto stopped Sam before he could get too far.

"Sam would you walk with me? I want to talk to you," Sam nodded his head and swallowed hard as the Welshman led him down the street. The rain continued falling around them as they strolled towards his flat. Jack watched them walk away and bit back the jealousy within as he knew his insane jealousy was part of the reason Ianto had left in the first place.

"Please stay Ianto," he whispered sadly before heading back to Torchwood.

**Sorry about the super super slow delay.....But I finally am back on track!!!**


	15. In The Arms of The Night

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Jack stayed behind as the others left since he wanted to be alone to sort his thoughts and give Ianto his space. He wouldn't blame him if he left with the hunters. After all he had been a bit of an ass to say the least and it took a damn Yank to drive the message home. He couldn't be angry at Sam as he didn't manipulate or say anything that wasn't true. He had been honest and respectful to the Welshman the entire time they had been in Cardiff.

The time agent finished his whiskey and grabbed his coat then headed out the door. The rain had finally ceased and a chill hung in the air causing him to clutch the collar tightly around his throat. Jack had to prepare for the worst that Ianto will leave and go back to the States. Then again if that was his will then Jack wasn't so sure if he could stop the Welshman.

* * *

Sam put on another pot of water for tea as Ianto sat on the chair staring off into space. The hunter knew he had so much to sort out and figure out what he wanted to do and did not want to be in Ianto's shoes right now. Ianto continued to weigh out the pros and cons of Jack Harkness. He knew the man could be flirty blatant and indifferent. But then he had a tender side, one that no one saw but him. The way he held him tight in bed or when Jack forgave him for everything that happened after Lisa and giving him a chance to redeem himself.

Then there was Sam. The hunter who never disrespected him, always showed compassion and was one helluva wild man in bed. He blushed at the last thought and was thankful Sam didn't see the flush tint to his cheeks.

"Here," Sam lowered the steaming cup on the table and joined his friend. Ianto took the hot offering, careful to not let it burn his lips and tongue. "Look Ianto I'm not gonna say anything to make you change your mind. What you decide is your decision and your decision alone."

Ianto smiled at the hunter knowing the words were coming from deep inside his heart. He reached out taking Sam's hand in his and affectionately squeezed it.

"Sam, I have never met anyone like you. You have been nothing but the best to me ever since I was in the States. You Dean and Brook took me in and treated me like one of you and for that I can never thank you enough."

"Well that's how we were all raised. We never treated anyone different unless they were demons of course," Ianto laughed lightly at his joke. "But if you stay it won't make me hate you or shut you out. I just want you to be happy."

Ianto smiled sadly as one of the two were going to be left out. He wished there was another way for everyone to be happy but there wasn't. Sam noticed the uncertainty in his eyes as he remained unsure of what to do. He gently took the cup from Ianto's hands and placed it back on the table. Sam turned the Welshman around so he could look straight in his eyes.

"No matter what happens it won't change the way I feel in here," he placed a hand over his heart. "If you do stay here and he fucks up again, I am going to be on the next flight over here."

"I believe you," Ianto nodded his head. He hesitated for a moment before taking the hunter's face in his hands and watching Sam lean into his touch. The warmth of Sam's skin against his hands brought a sensation of comfort over his agitated body. Why did this have to be so fucking hard? Well he wasn't about to deny himself what his body was screaming for at that moment. Sam was caught off guard when the wet soft lips of the Welshman pressed against his. He sat there stunned for a moment before returning the kiss. The hunter wondered if this was his way of saying goodbye or saying he had made his decision. But his brain didn't have time to debate as his blood pounded in his ears and the wanton need took a firm hold once again.

The hunter felt his shirt lifting up and over his head breaking only to let the thin cotton material slip past between them. He helped the Welshman slip out of his own waiting patiently for him to sling the garment aside. They both came up panting hard for air. Their eyes glazed over with lust and lips swollen and crimson as the two looked at one another.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Sam asked between hard breaths. Ianto pulled him in slamming his lips hard against the hunter's and shoved his tongue inside running it over and around then pulling back to stare at the dazed hunter.

"Does that answer your question?" He whispered. Sam nodded as the soft silken voice reached his ears and sent shivers down his spine. Damn that voice was too hot to say no to and Ianto knew it. He grinned at Sam before standing up and leading him by the hands towards his bed. Sam let him do whatever he wanted with him as his body was lowered upon the bed. He propped his body up on his elbows wanting to watch every move his lover made. His dark eyes followed the slender hands as they popped the button on his jeans open then slowly pulled the zipper down with his teeth. Sam felt his cock twitch as Ianto's chin brushed past lightly caressing through the thin cotton boxers. The hunter groaned and fisted the sheets tightly in his hands at the sensation of denim being pulled over and down his hips and legs. The tent in his boxers obvious to both and Sam felt his face and ears burning at the sight but Ianto crawled up his body leaving light kisses along the way.

"Don't stop," Sam panted. Ianto had shed his pants leaving both now clad in their boxers and nothing else.

"I didn't plan on it," he whispered in Sam's ear and lightly nipped at his lobe. Sam fell lower in the mattress and felt his body swimming in the sea of ecstasy. The skillful hands of the Welshman ran over his chiseled chest teasing the taut tiny buds. Sam hollered out at the tiny sensations of pain but the discomfort gave way to pleasure and the hunter relaxed his body once again.

Ianto grinned wickedly before tugging the last article of clothing off his body. The hunter was now sprawled underneath him naked and vulnerable for the Welshman. Ianto sat back on his heels and grabbed the small tube off the stand and popped it open. The clear cool gel coated the length of his fingers, ready to be used. Sam felt his hips being propped up on a pillow giving the Welshman better access to the tight ring below. His legs went wider as the first cool digit explored then gently pushed in. Ianto felt resistance from Sam's body and heard him hiss as he felt a burning sensation race through his body from the intruding pressure.

"Relax Sam," he whispered. Sam took a deep breath and slowly exhaled feeling his body surrender and allow the digit to slip in further to the tight hot channel. The hunter slowly snapped his hips and felt the second digit slip inside.

"That's better," Ianto whispered and moved up to kiss Sam's full lips. His fingers continued to scissor and prepare him as their mouths remained locked tight in a battle for dominance. Ianto felt his body was ready and slipped his fingers from the lube slicked hole and positioned his cock at Sam's entrance. Sam opened his eyes and saw the Welshman hovering above him and shifting his body closer to his. He felt the pressure around the tight ring as his lover filled him with his cock.

Sam wrapped his legs around Ianto's waist keeping him pinned in place. The steady gentle thrusts sent waves of pleasure through his body and Sam's pupils dilated turning the small chocolate orbs into wide black pools of lust and desire. He reached his hand down and wrapped it around his cock but Ianto slapped it away and replaced the hunter's larger hand with his smaller one. Ianto timed the strokes with his thrusting and watched Sam arch his back and hips wanting him deeper inside of him.

Ianto quickened his snaps and strokes hearing the panicked groans coming from Sam. He knew the hunter was drawing closer to orgasm. Beads of sweat laced his forehead and dripped down his face and neck giving his skin a gentle but beautiful glow. Ianto realized he was so ethereal right then and there and felt his heart skip a beat. Sam closed his eyes and fisted the sheets as he screamed Ianto's name. The Welshman heard every emotion he ever harbored for him: love, lust, respect, compassion and devotion. Ianto cried out as Sam came, the hot thick ropes coated the hunter's stomach and chest and the Welshman's hands. The tight walls of Sam's body clenched around his cock building the friction inside and forcing him to scream out again as his exploded inside of the hunter.

Sam pulled Ianto down in a heated needy kiss as he felt the thick hot release fill his body. He knew this may be the last time he was with Ianto but damn it was so hot! If it was his last time with him, tonight, Ianto was his! Jack be damned!

Ianto pulled back and withdrew from Sam's slickened hole. His cock was flaccid as he backed away and grabbed Sam by the hands. Their eyes did the speaking as Ianto led Sam towards the bathroom and a much needed shower.

* * *

Brooklyn and Dean were holding onto one another beneath the blankets. Their bodies were well fucked as they were recuperating from some serious lovemaking.

"I wonder if Ianto will be returning with us tomorrow," Brooklyn wondered aloud.

"Like you said earlier, it's Ianto's call Brook," Dean kissed her forehead.

"I know but still…." She was cut off by his lips as Dean turned her beneath him ready for the next round.

* * *

Jack sat alone in the hub waiting for the next day to come.

* * *

Gwen was on the couch as Rhys had handed down his ultimatum: Him or Jack. She sat there quiet as he continued to rant over all the lies and deceit she had caused. Gwen knew she had some serious amends to make with the Torchwood gang and knew what she needed to do.

**I just had to put one last Samto love scene in here! But does it mean Ianto's made his decision or is he giving Sam one last great goodbye?**


	16. Gwen's Rude Awakening

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

The next morning found Sam on the balcony with coffee in hand. It had cleared out allowing the sun to finally shine down. He wondered who Ianto would choose as the hunter was certain he had made a decision. While Sam took another drink, he didn't hear the door slide open and Ianto come out behind him. The Welshman studied the hunter's stance and knew he was lost in thought.

"Sam," Ianto placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Sam took a drink of coffee and circled around to face the Welshman. "I don't know…I mean we're leaving today and….."

"I know…you're wondering if I made a choice," Ianto sighed. He didn't want to talk about this, not like this. He was enjoying Sam's company and he didn't want to bring up the subject. Not here anyways….

* * *

Brooklyn was up and showered as Dean was still lounging in bed. She shook her head and ripped back the blankets exposing his naked body.

"Hey I was comfortable," he tried snatching them back but Brooklyn kept the warm linens out of his reach.

"Time to get up," she barked at her lover. "We need to round up Sam and say goodbye to everyone."

"We have 8 hours…." Dean whined.

"Well you shouldn't have stayed up wanting to try all those different positions then huh?" She raised an eyebrow at him. Dean flashed his wickedest grin in response.

"I didn't hear you complaining," he shifted on his side.

"No I wasn't," she agreed. "But I went to sleep and you stayed up."

"In more ways than one," he waggled his eyebrows earning an eye roll in response. Brooklyn groaned and tossed the covers over Dean and announced she was heading over to Ianto's. Dean just remained in bed while his hunter stepped out.

* * *

Sam and Ianto were dressed and enjoying coffee when Brooklyn rapped on the door. The hunter knew who it was and wasn't anxious to get up so Ianto answered the door.

"Brook please come in," Brooklyn stepped in and spotted Sam on the couch. He looked over at Brooklyn who flashed a knowing smile but made it vanish once Ianto closed the door.

"Where's Dean?" Sam noticed she was alone.

"Still in bed….I tell you that boy needs to learn to sleep better…After last night," Sam shot up a hand.

"Stop right there," he interrupted, "We don't need to know the sordid details."

"Oh but you know you love hearing about the climbing tree or wheel of love…." Ianto laughed while Sam grew ill. Brooklyn loved tormenting the younger hunter even as he made the famous bitchface. Sam Winchester, Master and Commander of the Bitchface, it had a nice ring to it.

"I didn't interrupt anything did I?" Sam shook his head while Ianto just smiled.

"No we were having coffee; would you like some?" Brooklyn nodded her head and walked straight to the kitchen. She watched the guys interact from her spot in the kitchen and notice how Sam was brooding on the couch. Brooklyn suspected Ianto may have made a decision but couldn't be sure. She knew Ianto was tormented over what to do but she knew her friend would make the right choice. Whatever he decided she would support him. Brooklyn wondered if he would be telling Jack and Sam who it was he wanted to be with.

* * *

Jack was bent over the thick pile of paperwork when he heard the hunters and Ianto coming down the hall. His heart started pounding hard in his chest as he struggled to finish off the last of his signatures. Jack noticed his hand was shaking and dropped the pen in frustration. He couldn't concentrate on this! Not with Ianto just outside the office and by the sounds of it laughing at some obscene joke or story. Probably either the Neanderthal or that red haired banshee….

No, he couldn't be hateful towards them they weren't the ones who screwed up with Ianto. Brooklyn and Dean had been only looking out for Ianto and Sam wasn't pushing him in any one direction. But the immortal suspected his Welshman had spent the night with Sam and the slightest hint made him upset and see red. But then it wasn't Sam's fault either. Sam didn't force him to flirt and be a man slut around Gwen. The hunter wasn't putting a gun to his head and making him act so loose and promiscuous. Jack didn't have anyone to blame but himself in this instance. He perked his ears as the laughter had died down and quietly he got up and pulled the door open a crack to listen in.

"I still can't believe Gwen would try to hurt me like that…." Ianto sobbed. "I thought she was my friend."

"With friends like her who needs enemies," Brooklyn snorted. "Well Rhys is getting his final word in with her so I don't think we will be seeing her for some time."

Dean knew that was a good thing as his hunter was still itching to get one last shot in before going home. All it was going to take was one spark and Brooklyn would go off like a firecracker on the 4th of July. Owen and Tosh hoped Gwen would stay away for her own sake. Right now no one wanted to see her around Torchwood until all of this blew over. But then again when did she ever know when to keep away when it was in her best interest?

"Hello?" The voice called out. Brooklyn froze in place and Dean immediately assumed the position. The hunter wrapped his arms and legs around her and felt her body tremble with uncaged rage. Sam too tensed up and had to use every ounce of energy to prevent himself from doing something he would regret later. Tosh and Owen just stared at Gwen as she slowly came down the ramp. Ianto gently broke free from Sam's embrace and straightened up before confronting her. Gwen stood still as the Welshman walked with the movements of a robot before coming to a stop. His eyes were narrow and angry as he stared back at her.

"Ianto look I'm sorry…." SMACK! Ianto felt the sting of his palm against her cheek. SMACK! His hand struck the other side. Brooklyn couldn't suppress the smirk that grew on her lips as Gwen stood stunned by the Welshman's action. It was out of character for him to react in such a manner but then again it was justified.

"Don't you say another word to me," he growled. "You emailed those pictures to Jack hoping he would get angry. Well you got the reaction you wanted! Then you brazenly drugged his drink and tried to fuck him!"

Gwen stood silent as she saw the repercussions of her actions. Ianto shook from the anger that was bubbling beneath the surface. Dean felt Brooklyn relax and loosened up his grip on her. To his joy, she didn't move and suspected watching Ianto unleash his wrath was good enough for her. He couldn't but to admit it was pretty cool seeing her get bitchslapped by Ianto not once but twice. Gwen wanted to speak and defend her actions but anything she wanted to say would only incur Ianto's hand over and over. Instead she just slinked away and turned around to make a hasty retreat. Brooklyn watched as she put her tail between her legs and scurried off.

Ianto exhaled feeling the adrenaline continue to race wildly through his veins. To his shock and amazement, slapping Gwen like that felt good. Sure he didn't hit women but in this rare case it was warranted. She deserved every second and hard slap of his hand against her. Gwen knew by emailing those photos it was going to cause Jack to get fired up and then by hoping to seduce him what was she going to accomplish? He probably would've been horrified but then again he thought about the little proposition he gave her that one day. His heart ached at the memory.

"Ianto," Sam was standing behind him. Ianto turned around to see Sam's face twisted in concern and relief.

"Are you alright?" He asked the Welshman.

"Yeah, I think I am," he forced a very weak smile on his face. "That felt rather good."

Brooklyn cracked up and laughed out loud not caring if the others looked at her strangely.

"What? Gwen had that coming and all of you know it," she said though her laughter. Dean just shook his head at Brooklyn. She would find it funny to watch Gwen suffer in some form of pain. But she had a point- Gwen so had that coming but he wasn't expecting Ianto to do the smacking either. Tosh and Owen just shrugged as they didn't feel any sympathy for Gwen's plight.

Jack had watched the whole thing and saw just how much all of this had hurt Ianto. The way he lashed out at Gwen for her deceit and lies almost broke the Welshman's heart. Ianto had seen Gwen as a friend and teammate and she took that trust and basically pissed it all away. But despite this he knew he wasn't innocent of any wrongdoing either. Taking a deep breath, the immortal swung the office door open and stepped out into the larger room.

The eyes of the Torchwood group and the hunters were fixed on him as he slowly made his way towards them.

**Sorry bout the super late delay......No excuse will make up for my tardiness....**


	17. The Final Nail In The Coffin

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn eyed the immortal as he stepped closer towards the group. Her body slightly tensed but she didn't lunge towards him and instead remained calm on the outside. Whatever he had to say should be interesting to say the least.

Jack felt his face and ears turn bright red as they all continued to stare at him. He knew if Ianto was to stay he would have to plead his case like no other.

"Ianto look…." He started to say but was quickly cut off.

"Jack, ever since Brook arrived you acted like a total Neanderthal. Your insane jealousy over Sam was uncalled for not to mention how you shamelessly flirted with Gwen knowing it was shallow on your part in doing so!"

Jack winced by the Welshman's words. Ianto didn't mince a single syllable. Sam kept quiet as Ianto berated Jack. He wondered if this was his way of wanting to move on or take time and figure out what he wanted. The younger brother continued to observe from behind Dean and Brooklyn.

"Ianto please let me explain," Jack started.

"Jack if you truly wanted to make this work you wouldn't have slept with Gwen three months ago! Yes I know about that or rather I figured it out on my own!"

Brooklyn's eyes were nearly bulging out at the little stunning revelation. Dean was on her once again playing referee before she could get a few punches in.

"YOU DID WHAT!?!?!?" She snarled and almost was foaming at the mouth. "I DEFENDED YOU!!! I LOST A CHUNK OF SKIN AND HAIR DEFENDING YOU!!!"

Jack hoped Dean could keep Brooklyn back. The feral hint in her eyes and twisted angered expression told the immortal she wasn't going to hold anything back if she got the chance.

"Ianto I didn't mean for it to happen…."

"Save it for someone who'll buy your bullshit Jack! When I walked in the office that morning I knew something was off. Gwen was a bit giddy as she walked out of the office and I noticed she left something behind- her underwear! I saw it hanging off the drawer handle of your desk before you pretended to be tossing your coat aside. You were covering up the evidence! I shut the pain out you know. I carried on like a good little worker. I made coffee and filed the paperwork away but the nagging hurt lingered in the back of my mind and at the bottom of my heart."

Sam felt his heart breaking at the Welshman's confession. Now he wanted to beat Jack's ass for going behind his back and then pretending nothing happened. But then again it would make him a hypocrite in a manner of speaking. Sam did sleep with Ianto twice since they were here but then Ianto didn't push him away either. The hunter swallowed the guilt and remorse down while fighting to maintain his cool.

Tosh and Owen were stunned but neither one were really all that surprised by this little turn of events either. Now his actions had come back to bite him in the ass. They stood by watching as Ianto curled his hands into two tight fists while his body trembled with anger and agony. His usually calm eyes were two violent storms that swirled out of control. Jack knew he had gone too far.

"Brook don't," Dean tightened his hold on her. Brooklyn continued resisting the barrier of bone, muscle, and skin. Tosh immediately went to Sam's side and placed a hand lightly on his shoulder.

"Sam don't do it," she advised. "It's not worth it."

"He is such a stupid son of a bitch," Sam growled through gritted teeth.

"You're telling us something we already knew," Owen stepped closer so only they could hear.

Ianto held up a hand and pointed a finger at Jack. He looked as if he were going to say something but lost his voice or the words died in his throat. Either way his eyes were brimming with tears. He could feel his throat and chest tighten as he attempted to suppress the sobs that were forming deep within his chest.

"Ianto please…" Jack's voice reached a quiet whisper exposing the raw emotions he had concealed for so long. But it was too little too late.

"No, I can't play your games anymore. I'm sick of being just a fuck toy for you. I patiently waited for you to tell me how you felt but I know now."

Ianto turned to the hunters and cracked a weak shaky smile.

"Got room for one more?"

Brooklyn nodded her head and felt Dean cautiously let her go. She raced to her friend's side and swept him in her comforting embrace. Brooklyn looked over Ianto's shoulder at Jack and flashed the most hateful murderous stare ever. Jack could feel the cold slate depths ripping right into his soul and shredding every last bit until nothing remained. It was cold empty feeling that crept into Jack's being. It started with his stomach and coiled tightly before seeping into every last cell of his body.

_Come near him again and I will find a way to kill you Jack Harkness……_

Ianto wiped his eyes and turned to Tosh and Owen.

"I filed my request for leave and made sure everything has been filed so you two don't have any extra duties."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Tosh asked. She took his face in her hands and watched him nod in certainty. Tosh sighed and smiled in genuine warmth.

"Then good luck," she took him in a tight hug. Ianto was going to miss her and Owen as they would miss him terribly.

"We'll miss you and your coffee," Owen joked on the last bit but it didn't hide his grief over his close friend leaving Cardiff. Dean kept a close eye on Brooklyn wondering if he should've kept a leash on her- literally. Brooklyn stood aside as the trio said their goodbyes but she didn't see this as a goodbye but rather just the next step for Ianto. She would make sure he came back to visit them or have them come to the US. Besides she wasn't going to stop talking to them just because Ianto is changing scenery.

Jack couldn't believe his ears! Ianto was leaving! He was choosing that Sasquatch! Oh no, there was no way he was going to let him go that easily. The immortal started for the Welshman but Brooklyn was instantly there blocking his path.

"Please step out of the way Brooklyn," he tried to keep a neutral tone. Brooklyn narrowed her eyes and tilted her head to one side. The hunter sensed he was seething deep within and this was going to be a desperate attempt to keep Ianto in Cardiff.

"No Jack I won't step out of the way," she dared him to raise a hand and move her. Dean watched as she kept her hands at her sides.

"In fact I am going stay in your way until Ianto is on the plane with us and it is taking off from the tarmac."

Jack breathed in deeply and held his breath for several moments before exhaling. This little red haired banshee was determined to make this literal Hell for him.

"You and Dean are made for each other," he spat out without thinking.

Brooklyn's eyes and face darkened. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Only a Neanderthal like him could put up with a little demon like you!"

Before Dean could stop her, Brooklyn pulled her arm back and swung at Jack. The hunter's fist collided with the immortal's jaw sending him stumbling backwards. Owen and Tosh stood with mouths agape and sharing the same shocked but humored look in their eyes. Dean was on Brooklyn and looking at her fist which was red along the knuckles.

"Damn he has a hard head," Brooklyn shook her fist. Dean shook his head and Owen took her to medical. Jack was rubbing the fast forming red splotch on his jaw and cheek. Apparently she had one helluva right hook.

_Damn red headed demon….._

Ianto knew he was making the right decision and hurried out to grab what he needed. Sam was on his heels making sure Jack didn't follow. Tosh and Dean stood side to side blocking Jack from going anywhere.

"No Jack," Tosh shook her head. "You're not going to stop him. If Ianto wishes to go then we should respect his wishes."

"Tosh I thought you were on my side," Jack whined. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! Tosh, his friend and coworker, was siding with them?!

"I am Jack but you royally screwed it up. By chasing after Ianto you will only make things worse for yourself."

"I don't believe this!" He spat.

"Well you better Jack," Dean intervened. "The only you have to blame here is yourself."

"Stay out of it Neanderthal," Jack glared.

Dean knew better but found his fist meeting with the other side of Jack's face before he realized it.

"Guess this Neanderthal still has it in him," Dean huffed and looked at Tosh.

"We'll meet you at the airport," Tosh said. Dean nodded and went to get Brooklyn before heading to the airport.

**I am very very sorry for the slooooooow update......**


End file.
